The Conspirancy::
by SilverWomen
Summary: La casa de los Dursley es atacada por los mortifagos, quienes raptan violentamente a Harry. Lord Voldemort con un plan maestro, ¿Acaso Harry a muerto?. Reviews Please. CAP 14 UP! ! ! ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

_The Conspirancy_

Cap. 1 : El comienzo

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto-

-Algo terrible ha pasado Hermione-hablo muy despacio al otro lado del teléfono-

Una pausa nerviosa de Ron aumento la tensión en la llamada

-¡Dímelo ya de una buena vez Ron!-ordeno con voz potente la castaña- ¡Por favor!-

-H-Harry a desaparecido-revelo- La casa de sus tíos fue atacada esta madrugada-

La mente de Hermione comenzó a girar. Lo que acababa de oír le había revuelto el estomago, pensamientos e ideas comenzaron a llover de pronto. Dio un largo suspiro y trato de hablar, aunque tenía la voz entrecortada.

-¿C-Como¿cuando ha sido?-

-No puedo decirte más, en este momento va alguien por ti, prepárate-

El clic del teléfono fue lo siguiente que escucho.

--------------

Alastor Moody se abrió paso ante la multitud de Aurores y funcionarios del Ministerio que abarrotaban la casa, su pierna de madera andaba a toda marcha, mientras que su ojo mágico recorría detalladamente el lugar.

La casa de los Dursley parecía intacta, todo en orden, ni señales de violencia, todo hasta llegar al cuarto de Harry Potter. Sus pertenencias habían sido revueltas, páginas de libros regadas por doquier, pociones y más pertenencias. Lo terrible era la cama de Potter, había sangre por todas las percudidas sabanas.

-¿Dígame que han averiguado?-pregunto a un joven auror-

-Los muggles fueron atacados mientras dormían-informo, leyendo un pergamino- Les aplicaron la maldición _cruciatus_, junto a un hechizo que los silencio-

El ojo mágico de Moody se movió inquieto, a pesar de lo que alguna vez llego a pensar de los Dursley no podía evitar sentir remordimiento por ellos. Poso una mirada inquisidora en el auror.

-En cuanto al señor Potter-comenzó, cerrando el pergamino- Sabemos muy poco, fue atacado mientras dormía, pero el logro reaccionar, le cortaron con algo y se lo llevaron, no sabemos si vivo o muerto, también robaron algunas de sus cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?-

- Un poco de ropa, su correspondencia, varita y otras cosas menores que le pertenecían-contesto-

-¡Moody!-grito una voz tras de ellos-

Arthur Weasley se acerco trotando hacia ellos.

-¿Díganme que pasó?-dijo mirando horrorizado la cama de Harry-

Moody tomo aire, y comenzó a hablar, lenta y precavidamente. La cara de Weasley cambio poco a poco.

-----------

Albus Dumblendore dio un suspiro con pesadumbre.

-Dumblendore…-llamo lentamente McGonagall-

-No tienen ni rastro de el…-comenzó- No saben si vive o muere, la orden se mueve con rapidez, sin embargo…-

McGonagall arrugo su bata en señal de nerviosismo. Había una sensación de impotencia en Dumblendore, ella era capaz de sentirla.

-Los Weasley, Granger y toda la orden nos veremos en Grimmauld Place a las doce en punto¿puedo dejarte a cargo Minerva?-

-Claro que si-respondió-

-En cuanto a ti Severus- dijo levantando la mirada hacia Snape- ¿Sabes que hacer verdad?-

-Si-

Snape se dio media vuelta, y salio dando zancadas del lugar. Dumblendore miro fijamente por su ventana.

-¿Qué tramas esta vez?-pronuncio en voz baja-

-----------

Dio pasos precavidos, como si no quisiera que la misma oscuridad se diera cuenta de su presencia, sus compañeros iban metro y medio tras de el, con sus ojos abiertos y muy atentos a lo que pasara. A pesar del peso que cargaba en sus hombros, su destreza era mucha al esquivar obstáculos.

Justo delante de ellos, una serpiente se movía elegantemente frente a una cueva, era enorme y su cabeza rectangular había girado para verlos.

-Mi lord- comenzó- aquí esta-

-Entren-dijo una voz rasgada y llena de malicia –

Unas silabas extrañas se escucharon después, haciendo que la serpiente se quitara de la entrada, no era más que el tétrico y frío sonido del _Parsel_.

Lucius Malfoy y los demás mortifagos entraron rápidamente. Dentro no era mas que una cueva vieja y con telarañas, sin embargo, había recamaras que solo con magia oscura eran capaz de verse. Al fondo, entraron a una habitación, donde lo único que había era una mesa redonda y varias sillas enmohecidas. De pronto, Bellatrix Lestrange se poso delante de ellos.

-Muéstramelo –dijo mordaz y desesperadamente- Vamos-

Malfoy la ignoro, posando su vista en una silueta oscura que estaba al final.

-Haz lo que te dice- ordeno- ponlo sobre la mesa-

Con un movimiento rápido, Malfoy tiro el bulto sobre la mesa. Pronto los presentes lograron ver su contenido.

Dentro de sabanas, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry Potter se hallaba respirando dificultosamente, tenia un montón de tela vieja sobre la parte izquierda de su cara. La silueta oscura giro para admirar su obra maestra, una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su macabro rostro.

-Vive señor-informo Malfoy- solo que muy débil, casi al borde de la muerte-

-No importa-dijo Voldemort- es exactamente lo que quería, se lo quitaste verdad-

-Si señor-dijo estirando un frasco oscuro, que no dejaba ver el contenido- Todas sus pertenecías están aquí señor-dijo señalando una vieja valija.

-Muy bien…-

-Señor –hablo Lestrange-¿Qué hará con Potter?-

-Solo nos falta algo de el después, libérenlo-

-Pero…-dijo Malfoy-

-No sobrevivirá, morirá lentamente, como siempre quise, lo aniquilaría yo mismo pero no perderé mi tiempo-

Un silencio espectral se poso en todos. Las miradas de sorpresa entre los mortifagos eran más que evidentes.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Bellatrix- yo me encargare de el-

-No-dijo tajantemente- Ya tienes algo que hacer

- Todo comienza ahora… - dijo con malicia-

Una risa macabra se extendió por toda la cueva

----------------------

-Dime algo por lo menos-dijo entre el enojo y la desesperación- Se que sabes algo-

-No se nada, Lucius estaba muy raro, pero no me dijo nada acerca del plan, solo que, Potter era su mejor arma, no se a que se refería-

Severus Snape bebió desesperado de una humeante copa, frente a el Narcisa Malfoy lo miraba fijamente. Estaban en una pequeña taberna escondida entre los grandes valles ingleses, era común para hacer tratos ilícitos ahí, a pesar de eso, los mortifagos rara vez la frecuentaban.

-Es estupido-dijo Snape- ya conoce la profecía, uno debe vivir para que el otro muera-

-No lo se, según escuche que el Lord tenia un plan maestro, muy distinto al anterior-

-¿Pero que?-

-Ya te dije que no lo se, pero Draco me dijo algo muy curioso-hablo despacio, para evitar ser escuchada- "si no puedes con tu enemigo, únetele"-

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido

Continuara

N/A: Bueno n.n aqui tienen el fan fic, ojala les guste, cualquier cosa dejen review n.n . Espero que el 2do cap. este mas largo, pero eso depende de sus reviews n.n

Salu2


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Conspirancy**_

Capitulo 2 : Esperanzas

Lo sentía, estaba cerca, muy cerca

Apenas y podía respirar, incluso, en lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, dudaba estar vivo.

El dolor era tan agudo que se había acostumbrado a el, solo el aroma a hierba mojada era lo único que podía distinguir.

De pronto, sintió como se elevaba, como algo lo desprendía del piso, solo eso, lo presentía, pronto llegaría su fin.

-----------------------

El tren que salía de Londres hacia una provincia alejada, dio el anuncio de su salida.

Remus Lupin movió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de aliviar la tensión en su cuello y acomodándose en el asiento del vagón. Junto a el Dumblendore desenvolvía lentamente un pequeño dulce de limón. El joven licántropo miro curioso al viejo, haciendo después un gesto de indiferencia.

-Creame que lo respeto mucho…-comenzó lentamente- pero, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por su tranquilidad-

Dumblendore lo miro, los azulados ojos se posaron sobre el joven.

-Mi querido Remus, abecés mostrar preocupación es contagioso, debemos estar atentos ante una situación así, para no atar cabos falsos-

-Pero la orden…-

-Como líder de la orden-interrumpió- debo mostrar seguridad ante lo que hago, si tambaleo los miembros lo hacen también-

-¿Cree que Harry viva?- pregunto-

-Eso es lo que precisamente vamos a averiguar-

Lupin se sorprendió.

-------------------------

Arrugo por enésima vez la pañoleta en su nariz.

No sabia por que, pero le parecía todo esto un sueño, no, mas bien una pesadilla, no acababa de creerse que su mejor amigo estuviera desaparecido y de que manera, miro al pelirrojo que estaba frente de ella.

-¿Cómo pude estar pasando esto?-pregunto con voz ronca- No entiendo por que hacerle algo tan brutal-

-La verdad no me importa-contesto con voz vacía- lo que importa es saber como esta, o si vive aun…-

Hermione dio un trago amargo de saliva, le perturbaba la idea de que el estuviera muerto, miro a Ron de nuevo, este refregó sus ojos con fuerza, los tenia hinchados por el llanto. A ninguno de los dos le apetecía la idea de hablar, el silencio era mas que suficiente.

Arthur y Molly Weasley abrieron la puerta, y contemplaron el viejo y destartalado cuarto. La señora Weasley se sentó junto a Ron y le paso el brazo por encima, su cara estaba encendida y tenia rastros de lagrimas aun. El señor Weasley solo se quedo parado en la puerta, con la mirada perdida.

-No hay noticias-dijo Molly- Ninguna, dentro de un par de horas la orden se reunirá, les pido que no bajen-

-Esta bien-contesto Ron- ¿Y mis hermanos?-

-Los mande con el tío Allan, solo ustedes por ser los mejores amigos de Harry están aquí-explico-

-Todo estará bien-hablo por fin Arthur- Tengo la esperanza de que el este bien-

Hermione y Ron esbozaron una sonrisa forzada, no quería oír palabra alguna solo el silencio que les proporcionaba la sala. Los señores Weasley comprendieron el mensaje y abandonaron la habitación.

---------------

Dio un par de toques en la puerta.

-¡Señora Smith!-llamo Dumblendore desde afuera- ¿Esta ahí!-

Ahora Remus Lupin estaba mas confundido que la principio, el tren tardo dos horas en el viaje, habían llegado a un pueblo campirano lleno de casas a la antigua, incluso se veía ganado cruzando las calles y tiendas de magia por doquier. Parecía como si el tren los hubiera transportado años atrás a otra dimensión.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Lupin-

-En el valle de HookStone-contesto- un pequeño pueblo de magos-

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente, Lupin puso atención a la mujer que había salido a recibirlos. Tenia el pelo cenizo, agarrado en una coleta alta, era pálida y anciana, las arrugas la delataban, sus ojos eran de un marrón profundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres!-regaño- ¡Te dije que no quería ser molestada! –

-Pido sinceras disculpas-dijo- pero esto es un caso muy grave, y necesito su ayuda, será la última vez que sepa de mí, se lo prometo-

Dumblendore la miro intensamente, la sinceridad de sus palabras convenció a la anciana quien de mala gana los hizo pasar.

-Espero que cumpla su promesa, de lo contrario, no le abriré la puerta mas-advirtió-

-Téngalo por seguro- dijo definitivamente Dumblendore-

Dentro la casa era bastante ordenada, tenia fotos de antiguos familiares y algunos caballos, las paredes eran de un beige claro. Entraron a una salita, donde había sillones antiguos pero bien conservados, ella les hizo sentarse.

-¿Para que me necesita?-

-¿Conoce a Harry Potter?-

-Por supuesto-

-Le han raptado, y dejaron una escena muy violenta, lo que queremos saber es si logra sentir su presencia aun-explico-

-Sabe perfectamente que necesito una pertenencia de el para saberlo-dijo-

-Lo se, por eso traje esto-

Dumblendore saco de su túnica una pluma de águila, todavía tenia tinta en su punta.

-¿Es de Harry?-pregunto el joven-

-Así es, fue lo más significativo que encontré-

Agatha estiro su brazo y la tomo con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y dijo unas palabras extrañas. Pronto una energía calida se sintió por toda la habitación, un halo luminoso rodeo a al anciana, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Lupin admiro el espectáculo perplejo, nunca había visto algo semejante.

-¡Esta vivo!-revelo-

Dumblendore se exalto un poco, después volvió a su seriedad e siempre.

-¿Sabe sus condiciones?-pregunto rápidamente-

-Demasiado débil, casi muerto, pero vive, eso se lo aseguro-

----------------------------------

Una luz palpitante se reflejaba en sus platinados ojos. Con un aire entre la seriedad y la curiosidad Draco Malfoy entro en la pequeña habitación. Era apenas pequeña, solo tenia un par de sillas con una mesilla, repleta de frascos y artefactos de artes oscuras, y ese gran caldero brillante y humeante en el centro.

-Aquí lo tienes-revelo una voz tras de el- nuestra arma secreta-

Draco camino directo al caldero. Lucius Malfoy observaba orgulloso.

-Esto es el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos hijo-dijo con aire triunfante-, todo fue meticulosamente planeado por el Lord, una idea ingeniosa y perfecta-

El joven asomo la cabeza al caldero. La sorpresa pronto se formo en su rostro. Dentro había lo que parecía un humano en posición parecida a la de un feto.

-¿Pero que….-

-Le falta poco, muy poco-interrumpió, con una sonrisa demente- pero pronto será nuestro transporte a al gloria, y por fin, todos aquellos que se opusieron a Lord Voldemort serán castigados-

Lucius miro intensamente a su hijo.

-Y tú tienes una misión importante-revelo-

N/A

Hola¡

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews n.n se los agradesco mucho¡. :) Unas cosillas importantes se revelaron en este cap. , pornto empezara lo mejor;) se los prometo.

:D saludos y gracias ¡

SilverWomen


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Conspirancy**_

Capitulo 3: 31 de Julio

La sala de Grimmauld Place se había tornado bulliciosa. Los miembros importantes de la orden se habían reunido para esperar la información de Dumblendore. De pronto el hombre hizo presencia en el lugar, entrando apresuradamente por la puerta, seguido por Lupin.

-¡Les pido guarden silencio por favor!-pidió con voz potente-

El bullicio se esfumo rápidamente.

-El joven Lupin y yo- explico poniéndose en el centro de la sala- hemos venido de HookStone, de hablar con la Señora Agatha Smith-

Algunos de los miembros se miraron entre si.

-Creo que la mayoría conoce la impecable reputación de la señora y también la razón por la que ella no puede estar aquí, como sea-se aclaro la garganta- ella ha dado luz verde a aquellas personas que piensan que el joven Potter vive, por sus mismas palabras nos confirmo que Harry vive, pero recalco que el esta muy débil, casi al borde de la muerte, por lo cual debemos apresurarnos-

De nuevo todos se observaron entre si, Alastor Moody tomo la palabra.

-En efecto Dumblendore, la mayoría de las personas de aquí la conoce-dijo, mientras recorría a todos con su ojo mágico- pero, me parece un poco aventurado confiar plenamente en las palabras de la vidente-

-Creo que Moody tiene razón-agrego Lupin- es un poco aventurado-

El intercambio de opiniones volvió a hacerse. Algunos apoyaban a Dumblendore, otros a Moody. Tonks se levanto de su asiento y tomo la palabra.

-Creo-comenzó- que ahora, lo que mas intentamos es encontrar a Harry y cualquier información de el es buena, reconsideremos que la meta de la orden en este momento es encontrar a Harry, sea cual sea su estado, y después dedicarnos al señor oscuro. Me parece que la ayuda de Agatha Smith es importante y necesaria, para mantener nuestras esperanzas vivas-

Todos asintieron apoyando el comentario de Tonks.

-Creo que todo a quedado claro –dijo Dumblendore- Nuestro propósito es encontrar a Harry, eso es en lo que nos tenemos que enfocar-

-----------

La luz de la luna de media noche era la única iluminación en su cuarto. Ron Weasley se movía inquieto en su cama. Había pasado gran parte del tiempo pensando en Harry, en sus peleas y risas, todo aquello que habían compartido como los mejores amigos que eran. De repente su reloj le anuncio el inicio de un nuevo día, con esto la tristeza y nostalgia le embargo. Era treinta y uno de julio, en este momento, Harry cumpliría dieciséis años.

Se incorporo algo enfadado, había un ardor en su estomago que no le permitía dormir, un vaivén de sentimientos tristes. Decidió salir de su cuarto, a tomar lago de aire fresco. La sorpresa lo tomo cuando encontró a Hermione sentada en el pasillo.

-No podía dormir-se justifico-¿sabes, Harry ya tiene dieciséis- agrego tristemente-

-Lo se-respondió-

El pelirrojo se acerco y se sentó junto a ella.

-Recuerdo que este día le mandaba regalos y cartas, antes de septiembre íbamos al callejón Diagon, a comprar cosas para Hogwarts-

- Si-sonrió nostálgica-

-Pensé mucho en el-revelo- todo lo que pasamos juntos los tres, cuando nos peleábamos y cuanto tuvimos que pasar juntos en todos estos años-

Hermione empezó a sollozar.

-Y aunque no lo creas-dijo entre sollozos- Esto estamos pasándolo juntos los tres-

-Lo se-

Ron le dio palmadas en la espalda.

-Los tres estamos en esto-

-------------

La simple presencia de señor oscuro le hacia tambalear. Este era un momento que, durante sus pocos años de vida, había ansiado tener. Draco Malfoy al fin tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Lord Voldemort, y más que eso, servirle.

-Sabes que la familia Malfoy es muy apreciada por mi-dijo el Lord- Son fieles seguidores, y mortifagos importantes-

Draco asintió. El Lord le sonrió.

-Y justo ahora necesito los servicios de su miembro más joven-dijo-

-Es un placer servir a Lord Voldemort-

Los ojos de reptil se posaron intensamente en Draco. El Lord se acerco mas a el.

-Entonces joven Malfoy¿estas dispuesto a servirme¿en lo que sea?-inquirió fríamente-

-Así es- contesto sin dudarlo- ¿Qué necesita?-

El lord se acerco dando zancadas hacia el rubio. Con un movimiento rápido, tomo bruscamente su brazo, haciendo que el tatuaje con la marca oscura le ardiera a todo lo que da, Draco ahogo un grito.

-Necesito que me traiciones-dijo mordazmente-

---------

Severus Snape se puso contra la pared. Era necesario ser no ser descubierto. Miro de reojo al viejo y solitario callejón, pronto la persona que necesitaba pasaría por ahí. La hora que le habían proporcionado había llegado, de pronto, unos pasos alejados resonaron por todo el callejón. Tomo cauteloso su varita, esperando que el sonido le indicara cuando saltar.

El tarareo de una voz masculina se oyó.

Ese era el momento. Severus Snape salto sobre el hombre, poniéndole la varita en el cuello. El hombre se exalto notablemente, se hallaba alterado y confundido.

-Buenas noches Goyle-saludo sarcástico-

-¡Snape!-grito- ¿Qué quieres!-

-¡Baja la voz maldito!-ordeno- ¡O te vuelo la cabeza!-

El hombre callo abruptamente.

-Necesito que me informes de algo-dijo- dime que pasa con Harry Potter-

-No se nada-dijo con dificultad- solo se que lo raptaron-

-¡No mientas!-amenazo-¡No tengo mucha paciencia hoy, dímelo ya!-

-No se nada, solo se que va a utilizar a Potter, es todo lo que se-

-¡No mientas!-amenazo nuevamente-

-Entiende que solo los mortifagos importantes lo saben, no nosotros, solo se eso creeme-

-Así que no eres importante-dijo burlón- si dices algo sobre este encuentro, no me portare tan caballeroso como hoy-

El hombre asintió, después Snape se dio media vuelta y salio.

-----------

Lupin miraba perdidamente el fuego. Estaban en la oficina de Dumblendore, que era calida, pero ahora, el estado de ánimo de todos los presentes era bajo

-Se lo difícil que es para ti-dijo Dumblendore- pero no podemos hacer mucho mas-

-Yo –comenzó-, me prometí cuidar de Harry, en memoria de Lily, James y Sirius, era mi promesa-

-Lo se, pero hay cosas inevitables-dijo- y tu no eres responsable, nadie lo es realmente, solo Voldemort y los mortifagos.

Remus hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Los recuerdos de sus amigos le embargaban, se sentía inútil y fracasado. Recordó muchos momentos pasados con Harry.

-Dumblendore-hablo McGonagall-¿Que haremos?-

-Esperar a que todo pase, eh movido ya mis piezas, ahora solo hay que esperar, y claro, ocuparse de Hogwarts, mañana abre las entrevistas para el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, no importa cuanto tardes en encontrarle, solo que sea antes de septiembre-

-Esta bien-

-Arthur esta siendo prudente, hay mucha información filtrada del ministerio-informo Molly Weasley- hay mucha información falsa-

-Eso es lo que quiero evitar-dijo Dumblendore- no quiero perder tiempo, ni hacer cosas inútiles-

Severus Snape entro de golpe en la sala. Los presentes lo miraron.

-No pude encontrar mucho-informo- solo un par de cosas curiosas-

-Dínosla por favor-pidió-

Snape avanzo y tomo asiento junto a Lupin, sin antes mirarle con desagrado.

-Utilizaran a Harry, según supe, es su mejor arma-dijo- pero no se en que forma-

Los demás se sorprendieron, la señora Weasley y McGonagall se llevaron la mano a la boca. Lupin lo incisivamente y Dumblendore conservo la calma.

-No se si vive o muere, pero, el plan de Voldemort solo lo saben los mortifagos cercanos, no los demás-

Todos excepto Dumblendore estaban confundidos.

-Es de suponerse-dijo Dumblendore- esto es más grave de lo que pensé-

N/A

¡Hola!

Primero que nada unas merecidas y sinceras disculpas a las personas que trataron de dejar un review anónimo y no pudieron, gracias a **Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot **por decírmelo. Eh aquí el tercer cap., bueno, la conversación entre Ron y Hermione me reconforto un poco. No se desesperen :) poco a poco las cosas se van ir aclarando.

Muchísimas gracias a todos, no saben cuanto me ayudan a seguir n.n, cada palabra suya es valiosa, sus comentarios y opiniones son valorados y muy apreciados por mi n.n: **thenewjp1987, battousai-clau, blackmoonlady, kaito seishiro, Cissy Black-Potter, Luna Radcliffe, Sara E.M.T., Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Estrella de kaleido star.**

Eh encontrado muchas preguntas interesantes entre ustedes, y la verdad, es que me alegra que las hagan, por que esa era mi meta :D de alguna u otra manera intrigar, y hacer que empezaran a hacer conjeturas y a imaginarse que es lo que paso con Harry n.n (Por cierto me gustaría leerlas n.n).

Bueno, algunas de ellas, no pueden ser contestadas por ahora como¿Qué es lo que paso/ pasara con Harry, El plan de Voldemort¿Qué es lo que hay en el caldero? etc. Se contestaran conforme el fic avance. Encontré una pregunta en particular: La de las parejas. Primero, aclarar cual es mi preferencia (se que cuando la diga tal vez algunos se desilusionen y a otros les de gusto n.n, pero continúen leyendo esta respuesta n.n) , siempre eh apoyado la pareja de H/H, desde el inicio, aunque hayan sufrido el golpe mas duro en este ultimo libro, sigue siendo mi pareja favorita, solo que también me gustan los D/H, D/G, R/L y H/L.

En esta historia, a pesar de que en mi mente se casi todo lo que pasa, el final etc., existen algunos cabos sueltos que tengo que atar, y ese es el de las parejas, lo eh pensado pero, tengo que decidir, no quiero que este tema afecte la base del fic, que es el suspenso, les propongo meditar sobre las parejas, y sacar al final la decisión de si abra o no en este fic.

Muchas gracias, saludos, besos, y los mejores deseos a todos¡

SilverWomen


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Conspirancy**_

Capitulo 4: Incertidumbre

La inmensa oscuridad del pequeño cuarto le brindaba algo de tranquilidad, no había probado alimento alguno en todo el día, solo agua y varias cervezas de mantequilla. Su joven mente maquinaba y trataba de asimilar el encargo que el Lord le había encomendado, no era capaz de comprender por que necesitaba una traición, si era lo que mas odiaba el señor oscuro.

-¿Draco?-pregunto la voz de su padre desde afuera- ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si-contesto-

El señor Malfoy entro cautelosamente, acercándose a su hijo.

-Lord Voldemort hablo conmigo-explico- y me a dicho lo que quiere que hagas-

-¿No te parece absurdo!-pregunto mordaz- ¿Traicionarlo!-

El joven Malfoy se levanto de su asiento, encarando a su padre.

-¿Acaso no va en contra del orgullo de la familia!-grito desesperado-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!-

Lucius Malfoy arqueo la ceja. Con un movimiento rápido proporciono un puñetazo en la mejilla del rubio.

-¡Me importa un comino lo que pienses!-grito molesto- ¡Pero harás todo lo que el Lord te ordene¡TODO!-

-¡No seré un maldito traidor!-

La mirada del Lucius se había tornado oscura. Una sacudida de desesperación recorrio de arriba abajo su cuerpo. De pronto tomo a su hijo del cuello.

-Harás lo que el diga-dijo en tono bajo pero con voz definitiva- El pronto estara listo y tu no lo arruinaras-

------------------

Tras tomar su oscuro encargo, un hombre de edad avanzada miro con pesadumbre lo que había hecho.

-A fin de cuentas… ya estaba condenado-se dijo lentamente-Espero que lo aproveches L…-

-¿Has terminado ya?-pregunto una voz tras de el-

El viejo volteo con calma, y después miro ha su amigo y jefe, un hombre de pelo negro, alto, pálido y de facciones duras, vestido muy elegante.

-Así es-dijo-

-Llevalo de vuelta, y dáselo, no hay mucho tiempo- pidió-

La cara del viejo se torno seria, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luna, el hombre se dio cuenta del gesto.

-¿La utilizara verdad Marco?-pregunto- ¿va a enseñarle todo?-

Marco bajo la mirada, sonriendo levemente.

-Soy el ultimo de mi familia,-explico con pesadumbre- pense en llevar el secreto a la tumba pero… se que lo dejo en buenas manos-

-Es peligroso-dijo lentamente-

-Lo se. Pero el podrá con la carga-

---------

La mirada de Lupin era intensa, reflejaba enojo e impotencia. Miro un calendario que tenia enfrente.

-¡Un mes!-grito molesto-¡Un mes y no ha pasado nada!-

La orden del fénix tenía una reunión en la sala de Grimmauld Place. Había un animo desvanecido, no era igual a aquel día en que la búsqueda de Harry había comenzado, solo ahora pocos mantenían la esperanza de que el viviera, para muchos era un caso perdido.

-¡Con todo respeto para la señora Smith!-siguió gritando Lupin-¡Hemos buscado por cielo mar y tierra, pero no hay señales de vida de Harry!-

Varios miembros de la orden asintieron.

-Podrías calmarte Remus-pidió Dumblendore, que estaba al lado suyo- Todos calmense, se que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, no hemos podido encontrar rastro alguno de Harry, y parece que Voldemort ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra-

Moody se paro firmemente para hablar, tenia una expresión extraña en su rostro, una mezcla entre desesperación y falsa calma.

-¡Las predicciones de Smith nos han hecho dar vueltas y vueltas!-reclamo- ¡Ninguno de los objetivos de la orden se a cumplido¡dejemos de buscar a Potter, dediquémonos a la "desaparición" de Voldemort!-

-¡Nunca dejaremos de buscar a Harry!-refuto Arthur Weasley-

Comenzaron a llover opiniones, el cansancio y la incertidumbre de los miembros hacian que la estabilidad del orden tambaleara. Dumblendore los miro con aire de impotencia, sabia perfectamente que Harry vivía, lo presentía, sin embargo era humano también y había una pequeña luz de duda en sus pensamientos. Lupin tenia rabón en algo, había pasado un mes sin noticias, ni una sola, pero no podían rendirse fácilmente y no lo harían.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno firme-¡Nos dedicaremos mas a el problema de Voldemort, pero no dejaremos de buscar a Harry¡Encontraremos a ese chico vivo o muerto!-

---------

El joven pelirrojo retiro su oído de la puerta.

-Han terminado-dijo-

-Era todo un escándalo-

Hermione y Ron volvieron sus asientos. Estaban en una habitación de la gran casa de los Black, no se les permitía bajar. La castaña leía "el profeta" sin mucho animo, mientras que Ron limpiaba unas fichas de ajedrez mágico.

-Un mes Hermione-dijo despacio-

La joven desvió la mirada, no podía sostener la intensidad de los ojos de Ron. Ahora hasta ellos se habían contagiado de la duda, y era algo que no le agradaba.

-Sigue vivo-dijo en un murmuro-

-Vivo o no… quiero encontrarlo-declaro-

Unos pasos se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta. Esta se abrió con un fuerte rechinido y un cansado Dumblendore apareció en la sala.

-Buenas tardes-saludo-¿Están bien?-

Los dos muchachos asintieron levemente.

-Me alegra, mañana regresaremos a Hogwarts y quisiera pedirles un favor-

-¿Cuál?-dijeron al uníoslo-

Dumblendore se aclaro un poco la garganta, después los miro con sinceridad.

-Se que es difícil, pero traten de no actuar con pánico, traten de seguir una vida normal en Hogwarts, Harry estaría orgulloso de ustedes, no pido que le olviden, si no que manejen el dolor que ha provocado su desaparición-

El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraron, después sonriéndole levemente.

-Cuente con eso-dijo Ron-

Dumblendore les sonrió. Después salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. McGonagall le esperaba afuera.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes Minerva?-pregunto a la profesora-

La mujer se puso unos lentes de lectura y leyó un pergamino.

-Todo esta listo, ya tengo profesor de defensa-dijo-

-Muy bien Minerva¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto-

-Dumblendore… Antes que nada¿crees que Harry siga vivo?-

-Lo presiento, y no quiero dejar de creer en eso-confeso- Dime su nombre-

-Ethan Lederman-

--------------

Los ojos ansiosos y rojizos de Voldemort miraron dentro de un viejo caldero. Todo su plan estaba ahí, todo dependía de eso. Habían tenido que pasar dieseis años para que se le ocurriera algo así. Eran los vivos recuerdos de sus anteriores batallas con Potter los que le habían inspirado.

-Pronto estará todo listo señor-dijo Bellatrix que estaba junto a el- Solo un poco mas-

-Lo se-

Pasó sus manos heladas alrededor del caldero, parecía un paleontólogo tocando un dinosaurio.

-Pronto, todo empezara pronto, será el catalizador de mi victoria-

N/A:

Hola, me ausente por un tiempo un poco mas prolongado, pido disculpas… Es que estoy bastante triste… Fui con el doctor y tengo inflamados los oídos y pues u.u, ya no puedo oír nada con audífonos, ni estero con volumen alto… Y lo peor es el dolor que causa -.- es bastante doloroso y la audición que eh perdido por escuchar audífonos ya no la puedo recuperar… -.- Si escuchan audífonos, tenga cuidado, esto no se lo deseo a nadie la verdad, además de perder algo valioso, es muy doloroso, usenlos con moderación (Adiós a mi sueño de Dj T.T).

Pasando a la historia, este es un capitulo de transición, sin embargo, hay cosas aquí que influencian fuertemente el futuro, estén atentos n.n. ¿Marco¿Ethan Lederman, un mes y Harry no da señales de vida… n.n ahí va

Muchas gracias y mil agradecimientos a todos aquellos que dejan reviews, siempre leo todos y abecés hasta dos veces, me hacen sentir alagada: **Yo, TheNewJP1987, bellapaola, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Kaito Seishiro, Luna Radcliffe, Beaky Snape, Cissy Black-Potter.**

**JP**¿Podrías explicarme mas sobre un beta reader, me doy una idea por el nombre pero no se mucho en concreto, tengo un problema cuando subo capítulos a los signos algunos desaparecen, y pues arruinan parte de la ortografía, muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia y no eres quisquilloso n.n al contrario.

Abrazos, besos y muchos agradecimientos

SilverWomen


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Conspirancy**_

Capitulo 5: Ethan Lederman

Hermione Granger estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un gran pedazo de pan. El reloj no había sonado y por eso iba bastante retrasada a su primera clase. Miro su horario.

-¡No puede ser!-se dijo-¡Defensa contra las artes oscuras!-

Dejo gran parte de su desayuno y corrió a la salida del Gran Comedor, que estaba algo vació. Hizo que sus pies anduvieran a toda marcha hacia el salón de su próxima clase, para colmo de males el maestro era nuevo y no tenía certeza alguna del carácter de este.

Al llegar al salón se detuvo en seco para tomar algo de aire. Miro la puerta, estaba entreabierta, dudo un poco en asomarse, pero al final lo hizo dando tres toques en ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto temerosa-

Dentro los alumnos la miraron, el salón estaba iluminado parcialmente, por que las cortinas no estaban en su totalidad abiertas. Había la mitad de alumnos de Griffyndor y la otra de Slytherin para su mala suerte.

Miro al frente, un hombre joven estaba mirándola fijamente.

-Pase rápido por favor-pidió-

Hermione hizo caso y tomo asiento casi al final del salón.

-Bueno retomando la clase-dijo el hombre- Mi nombre es Ethan Lederman, vengo de Escocia y como saben, les impartiré la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

Lederman se aclaro la garganta. Hermione le miro con atención, su cabello era oscuro y peinado de melena, era pálido, alto, con barba que cubría solo los contornos de la cara, tenía un ojo verde y otro azul, y una cicatriz que pasaba desde la frente, cruzando por el ojo hasta el nivel del labio. En su frente estaba tatuado un gran símbolo que la cubría toda. Le calculaba veinticinco años aproximadamente.

-Necesitan determinación, mucha concentración para esta materia, de la cual pende mucho del bienestar de cada uno, les enseñare a defenderse, no a atacar sin medida, estén atentos y sobre todo poner atención a cada palabra que digo señor Malfoy-dijo severo hacia el slytherin-

Como siempre se hallaba hablando junto con Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio le miro, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Muchos quedaron perplejos ante el gesto.

-----------------------

-Tranquilízate un poco-le dijo-

Dumblendore acerco una humeante taza de te al regazo de Lupin. El joven licántropo se había calmado un poco, a comparación de días anteriores donde había lucido alterado.

-Estoy desesperado-declaro-

-En realidad todos-dijo Dumblendore-, la incertidumbre nos mata, eh decidido solo mantenerlos a ustedes en lo de Harry, los demás están ahora tras Voldemort-

Lupin asintió levemente. Estaba cansado y desganado a causa del trabajo, tenía unas enormes ojeras.

-¿Qué hay con Snape?-pregunto-

-Bueno el, hace todo lo que puede-explico-, no es nada sencillo, Voldemort lo planeo todo muy bien, nadie solo los mortifagos fieles lo saben, los otros están completamente excluidos de eso-

-¿Draco Malfoy entro este año?-

-Si, no tengo por que negarle la entrada, su madre hablo conmigo, no tienen noticias de Lucius Malfoy, a fin de cuentas, el chico no tiene la culpa de lo que su padre haga-

-Cierto-apoyo-

Un lapso de silencio les siguió, solo se podían escuchar los aleteos Fawkes. La silueta de Lupin se reflejo en su te, miro sus enormes ojeras.

-Dígame¿Quién se quedo con el puesto de Defensa?- pregunto- ¿Snape?-

-No, para nada, se lo quedo un joven bastante interesante-dijo mientras anotaba algo- Ethan Lederman-

Lupin se sorprendió.

-¿De los Lederman de Escocia?-pregunto-

-Así es, apareció los últimos días-

-Baya, desde David Lederman no se nada de esa familia-

-Cierto, me dijo que se siguen dedicando al control de criaturas, eran los mejores domadores, y a además las cuidaban-dijo-

-Lo recuerdo, muchos de sus miembros se perdieron cuando hacían su trabajo-

Dumblendore asintió.

-Espero que nos dure mas tiempo que los demás-

-----------------

Ron y Hermione caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor, estaban algo agotados.

-Interesante ese Lederman-dijo Ron-¿Verdad?-

-Mucho, Lavander y Parvati están locas por el-comento desganada-

-No me extraña, tenia muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, según supe, toda su familia ha trabajado con bestias desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Ya veo-La mirada de Hermione se poso en el regazo de Ron-Has estudiado mucho últimamente-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo un momento, apretando fuertemente los libros que cargaba, después desvió la mirada.

-Así es-dijo

-Se puede saber por que-

Ron paro en seco, mirando a Hermione intensamente.

-Quiero ser auror-revelo-

La castaña se sorprendió con la noticia, nunca había oído ese tono de voz en el.

-Harry era como mi hermano, y yo no pude hacer nada por el-dijo bajando la mirada- no quiero volver a perder a otro de mi familia de esa manera, por eso estudiare duro-

Hermione le dedico una gran y sincera sonrisa.

-El estaría orgulloso de ti, creeme que lo haría-le dijo- y yo también.

Ron sonrió. De pronto Draco Malfoy paso por un lado de ellos. Miro a Ron con desprecio, y para sorpresa de los dos, a Hermione con una profunda intensidad. Después paso de largo.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-pregunto perpleja-

-No lo se…-

----------------

Ethan Lederman se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un pequeño sofá. En su mano derecha mecía un vaso de Whisky con hielos, en la otra sostenía unas raras semillas. A su lado, una flauta encantada tocaba Canon in D, de Johann Pachelbel. Miro con sus penetrantes ojos bicolores como el sol se perdía en el horizonte, después dirigió la mirada a una pluma.

-Estoy bien-

Le dijo a la pluma, esta escribió rápidamente en un pergamino.

-Todo aquí esta bien-continuo-, no termino de acostumbrarme a esto, sin embargo, es difícil verlo desde esta perspectiva. Saludos a todos. Ethan-

Terminando de hablar, bebió un gran trago de su Whisky. Después elevo su mano izquierda al nivel de sus hombros, y la abrió. Miro con intensidad su contenido, después las semillas se movieron, y de ellas broto una pequeña planta.

-Aun no me acostumbro…-

-------------

Lucius Malfoy miro fijamente al impresionante Hogwarts.

-Ya estas adentro, no me falles-se dijo-

Sus palabras hicieron que Bellatrix Lestrange le mirara.

-¿Confías en el?-pregunto-

-Por supuesto, no nos fallara-

Lestrange miro la luna platinada que se reflejaba en el lago. Soñaba con ella cuando estaba en Azkaban, fueron momentos de encierro, pero valieron la pena.

-Pronto estará listo-dijo-

-Lo se, todo va a salir a la perfección, esta vez no fallara nada-

--------------

Estaba en problemas, eso lo sabía.

Las horas de andar por ahí libremente se habían terminado, y ahora la castigarían por haber tardado tanto en buscar información. Revolvió su pelo castaño en forma de exasperación.

-De nuevo dormiré poco-

Hermione Granger trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, aun tenia la esperanza de no ser descubierta. Camino unos minutos hasta que llego a unos pasillos cerca de la sala común, estaría bien después de todo. Dio vuelta en otro pasillo, se detuvo en seco, unos pasos muy cercanos se escucharon, no iba a tener tiempo de esconderse.

De pronto, sintió como una mano la jalo hacia una puerta cercana, y después la cerro rápida y silenciosamente. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Malfoy!-grito-

-Calla-dijo en voz baja- nos descubrirán-

El diminuto cuarto estaba lleno de cosas viejas e inservibles. Olía a humedad y estaba muy descuidado.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?-pregunto en voz baja pero intensa-Déjame salir de aquí-

-Cállate, ya se va-

Los dos escucharon como los pasos cercanos se alejaban considerablemente. Después Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Espera!-le dijo Malfoy, tomándola del brazo-

-¡Déjame en paz!-advirtió mordaz-

-No te hagas del rogar Granger, solo querría ayudarte-

Hermione soltó una risa de cinismo.

-Primero te dejarías humillar antes de ayudarme-

-Tú no entiendes Granger-

-¿No entiendo que?-pregunto-

-Quiero ayudarte, a ti y a los demás… con el asunto de Potter-

La castaña le proporciono una gran y fuerte bofetada.

-¡No seas cínico¡Nunca vuelvas a mencionarlo!- dijo con furia- ¡Ni una sola vez mas!-

Diciendo esto, se alejo dando zancadas de con el.

-Maldita zorra-dijo Malfoy mientras se quitaba un poco de sangre del labio-

N/A:

Hola n.n, bueno, va todo mejor, al fin entraron a Hogwarts y de aquí parte todo n-n. Gracias a Dios va todo bien con el oído n.n el dolor a disminuido considerablemente, aunque dure tres días sin dormir mas que dos horas debido a una muela -.-, fue la semana de las enfermedades, lo bueno es que me la taparon y esta todo mejor.

Ya decidí sobre las parejas, lo verán conforme avance el fic.

Gracias a todos, la verdad, no tengo palabras para agradecerles too lo que hacen por mi:** Cissy Black-Potter, Witch Mia Maloy Errelot, Kaito Seishiro, Agus y Moony, JP,Yo**

Gracias a **Cissy Black-Potter** y a **Witch Mia Maloy Errelot** n.n por sus palabras de aliento, no saben como me han servido n.n se los agradezco de corazón.

**JP**¿Podría ser por Messenger, es mucho mas sencillo, te lo daría justo minutos antes de subirlo n.n.

Saludos, Gracias, Besos y Suerte.

SilverWomen


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 6: Sospechas**

- - - -

Tosió sonoramente.

Draco Malfoy estaba recargado cómodamente en una pared de la sala común de Slytherin. Se hallaba pensando en su plan, sabía que era difícil, pero eso no iba a impedir que él lo realizara, después de todo, para él no había nada imposible.

Pansy Parkinson se acerco a él y le tomó el brazo.

- Hace mucho que no hablas conmigo -le reclamó en voz baja- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?-

El rubio miró por encima de su hombro, observó que la tenue sala común estaba llena.

-¡No me toques! – gritó, quitándole bruscamente el brazo - ¡Estoy pensando¡Lárgate!-

La joven rió con cinismo, captando la atención de varias personas.

- ¿Tú¿Pensando? No me hagas reír.-

Le dirigió una mirada de odio, después se enfiló a los dormitorios de hombres.

- Cállate, tú no sabes que pasa aquí… Ni que pasará-

------

Ethan Lederman trataba de abrirse paso entre los estudiantes que iban y venían. Se tocaba lentamente la cicatriz en su ojo, aun le dolía. Giró en un pasillo aledaño tratando de tomar un atajo. Algo chocó contra su pecho.

-¡Disculpe! -pidió una joven desde el piso -

Hermione Granger yacía en el piso, todos sus libros y útiles estaban regados. Lederman la miró con frialdad.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí - pidió Lederman -.

Él se limitó a darle la mano y juntar algunas cosas.

- Tengo buenas referencias de usted, no sería correcto que yo llegara después de usted como ayer, apresúrese o le costará puntos -

La castaña asintió, y se sorprendió por la calmada frialdad de Lederman. Él la miro por última vez y siguió con su camino.

- Aterrador¿verdad? -preguntó una voz -.

Hermione miró a Ron que estaba recargado en la esquina del pasillo.

- Demasiado, diría yo.

- Era criador de bestias -dijo-.

- Eso explica el carácter -replicó-.

Ron rió sonoramente.

- Dumbledore nos quiere ver después de clases -explicó-.

------

- Lucius, tú sabes lo importante que es esto, -dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras- ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé mi Lord, y estamos haciendo todo según el plan y correctamente-

Voldemort abrió más sus ojos de reptil. Acaricio su barbilla repetidas veces, le complacía tener todo bajo control.

- Entonces¿Draco ya consiguió lo que le pedí? -preguntó-

- Está a punto de hacerlo, mi Lord… no es algo fácil, usted lo sabe.

El mago rió fuertemente. Después cambio su carácter a uno agresivo y molesto.

- ¿Qué no es algo fácil! Ya veo Lucius¿te parece fácil haber revivido después de un hechizo mortal?-

- Por supuesto que no -contestó nervioso-. Claro que no.

- ¿Es fácil controlar a un bando de personas que no entiende nada¡¿Es fácil, Lucius!

- Señor, usted sabe…-

- ¡Claro que lo sé! - interrumpió furioso - ¡Sé que tu hijo es incapaz de conseguir lo que quiero, siendo algo relativamente sencillo Lucius!-

El señor Malfoy tambaleó por un momento. La voz del Lord era temible y aguda, incluso parecía que las paredes habían resonado con el regaño que le acababa de proporcionar.

- La próxima vez que venga, Draco tendrá lo que usted desea -se limitó a seguir-. Se lo aseguro-.

- ¡No me asegures nada, Lucius¡Limítate a _cumplir_¡El tiempo se acerca!-

- Se lo juro –dijo Lucius-.

- Más te vale¡ahora lárgate de aquí!-

Lucius salio rápidamente de la sala y se sentía en estado de shock. Esta vez Draco tenía que cumplir. Si no, él mismo se encargaría de que él pagara las consecuencias.

- Parece que te dio un buen premio -dijo irónica Bellatrix-. Tu inútil hijo no sabe hacer las cosas, que vergüenza para una familia de sangre pura.

-¡Cállate Lestrange! –reclamó Lucius-

------

Ron y Hermione habían entrado al despacho de Dumbledore. El director estaba acomodando un par de libros en un estante.

- Se preguntarán por que los cité - comenzó a decir -. Pues, desgraciadamente no tenemos muchas noticias nuevas, aún nada sobre Harry y su paradero, pero, parece que Voldemort vuelve a aparecer-.

- ¿Lo vieron? -preguntó Hermione-

- No a Voldemort, pero han desaparecido algunas personas que tenían relación con él, ex–mortífagos. Parece que los está llamando, trama algo en grande.-

Los chicos se miraron, con un gesto de confusión evidente en el rostro. Dumbledore se acerco a ellos para quedar cara a cara con los dos.

- Por eso he puesto al señor Lederman a cargo de ustedes- reveló-.

- ¿Al profesor Lederman? -preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo- Pero¿En que forma?-

- Los vigilará día y noche, si lo ven cerca de ustedes no se sorprendan -explicó-. Les pido por favor que le dejen hacer su trabajo, esto es para evitar sorpresas-.

- Pero el señor Lederman…-dijo Hermione-

- Se que tiene un aspecto temible, pero es un hombre confiable -le interrumpió-. Bueno, es hora de que se vayan y por favor, respeten el trabajo de Lederman.

Ron y Hermione no tuvieron opción alguna, así que le asintieron a Dumbledore y salieron en silencio del despacho.

- ¿Lederman?- replico Ron-. Lederman no me inspira confianza.

- Ni a mí. -respondió Hermione- Es un tipo temible, además que siempre nos mira con frialdad, pero Ron, hagámoslo por nuestro bien y el de Harry, tengamos cuidado.

- Está bien, sólo por Harry -aceptó el pelirrojo-.

- Nos vemos después, Ron - se despidió Hermione-. Tengo que sacar algo de información de la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo, te veré en la sala común, no tardes.

Hermione se despidió de el y enfiló el paso hacia la biblioteca, aún tenia un par de horas para buscar información. Además estaba dispuesta a encontrar cualquier información sobre Ethan Lederman, ese hombre era como un interesante acertijo que descifrar.

Entró a la biblioteca y le pidió permiso a la señora Pince. La biblioteca estaba algo vacía, solo unos cuantos alumnos esparcidos por ahí. Decidió sentarse a la derecha y en el fondo, un lugar tranquilo y su favorito para leer.

Se acerco a la sección de biografías y tomo la de los famosos cuidadores. Lederman o su familia deberían de estar ahí. Se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a buscar.

-Debe estar en la "L" -se dijo en voz muy baja, imperceptible-.

Comenzó a buscar lentamente, tratando de poner atención a cada párrafo que pasaba.

Hasta que encontró algo sumamente interesante:

_Familia Lederman_

_La familia Lederman es todo un icono en la materia de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Su fama se ha extendido durante varios siglos, siendo una referencia casual en la materia._

_Principalmente se ubican en Escocia en las grandes montañas, nunca han tenido una residencia específica, debido a su gran fama su trabajo es arduo._

La siguiente hoja estaba cortada, como si alguien la hubiera arrancado, y en la siguiente solo se podía distinguir un nombre: David Lederman.

- Interesada en el maestro nuevo¿eh Granger? -dijo una voz detrás de ella.-

Hermione se giro sorprendida. Detrás de ella, Draco Malfoy miraba interesado el libro que la castaña sostenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -dijo molesta pero en voz baja-.

- Nada Granger¿Qué, acaso la biblioteca es tuya? -inquirió-. Aun me duele tu bofetada-.

Malfoy señaló una pequeña cortada en el labio.

- Y la tenías bien merecida -replicó-. Ahora vete de aquí-.

- Ya te dije que quiero ayudarte, a ti y a los demás-.

La castaña se levanto imponente de su asiento. En sus ojos se plasmó una mirada intensa de enojo.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman Malfoy -amenazó-. Tu más que cualquiera en este castillo hubiera deseado que a Harry le pasara lo que le pasó-.

Con la misma intensidad, Malfoy tomó de los hombros de Hermione, la pegó contra su pecho y puso sus labios en el oído de la castaña.

- Tu no entiendes -le dijo con voz intensa pero baja-. Yo no estoy metido en lo de Potter, pero les puedo ayudar…-

De pronto una mano potente separo a Malfoy de Hermione, haciendo que el se alejara bastante. Ethan Lederman los miraba con frialdad y enojo.

- Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger les pido -dijo con voz molesta- que si van a coquetear lo hagan en otro lado, no me importa dónde, pero sí en otro lado-

Lederman miro el libro que la castaña había dejado abierto, después frunció el ceño mirando muy intensamente a Hermione.

-Señorita Granger -comenzó-. Cualquier duda que tenga de mí se la aclararé gustoso, no tiene que buscar sobre mí en los libros.-

Lederman sonaba especialmente molesto cuando hablaba con Hermione.

- Lo siento señor, yo… -trató de excusarse-

- No quiero excusas. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla, no para hacerle daño. Siento que otras personas - dijo mirando de reojo a Malfoy - traten de convencerla de lo contrario. Buenas noches.

Ethan salio de ahí dando zancadas de molestia.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, Granger -le dijo Malfoy-. Medítalo, y tú decides.

Draco salió tomando el mismo camino que Lederman. Hermione estaba confundida, primero por lo que Draco había hecho con ella y segundo por que Lederman le había causado una sensación extraña dentro de sí, no era miedo ni desconfianza, era un sentimiento extraño.

---------

Ethan Lederman caminaba molesto hacia su cuarto. Le había enfermado la escena que acababa de presenciar, nunca creyó que ella fuera así, mezclarse con un enemigo de su mejor amigo le parecía una traición.

-¿Qué hace tan noche Lederman? -pregunto una voz frente a él-.

Severus Snape le miraba con sospecha, llevaba la varita en la mano.

- Me dirigía a mi habitación -explicó-. Si no le importa me iré, buenas noches-.

Lederman se dispuso a pasar de largo, pero el brazo extendido de Snape lo detuvo, él lo miro con frialdad.

-No me fío de tus intenciones, Lederman - le dijo. Nunca lo he hecho, y créeme que en esta situación tú eres sospechoso.

Ethan se sacó el brazo de Snape con brusquedad.

- No sé a que se refiere, profesor Snape, pero más le vale que me respete-.

Snape rió.

- Te estaré vigilando, pero claro, yo sé que ocultas algo y lo voy a averiguar, sabes más de esto de lo que aparentas-.

Lederman le miro con coraje y siguió de largo perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Snape miró fijamente el camino que había seguido.

-Te descubriré, Lederman. Y me dirás lo que sabes -murmuró Snape-.

- - - - - - - -

N/A

Hola, jajá al fin un nuevo capitulo, las cosas van mejorando por acá, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo a todos, parece que poco a poco las cosas toman forma, estén atentos.

Gracias a todos de nuevo, la verdad los pareció como nunca por leer este fic y por su incondicional apoyo: **Cissy Black-Potter, blackmoonlady, JP, Yo, jim, Agus y Moony, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Kaito Seishiro.**

Muchisimas gracias a mi beta reader **JP**, que sus consejos sirvieron para que este capitulo fuera mucho mejor n.n . ¡Gracias JP!

Saludos, Besos y Muchas Gracias

Silver women.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Conspirancy_**

**Capitulo 7: Medidas Drásticas**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ethan Lederman revolvió el viejo baúl de sus cosas.

En el fondo, muy bien protegida por una elegante cajilla de madera, una botella de whisky añejo aguardaba el día para ser abierta. Fue su último regalo antes de despedirse, y era de esperarse, tal vez no se volverían a ver nunca, tenían que tener algo especial con que no olvidarse; además, ellos tenían la culpa de su nueva adicción al whisky.

- Sólo un poco -se dijo en un murmullo-. Sólo un trago.

Destapó la botella cuidadosamente, la sirvió en un vaso con hielos y un poco de ginger ale, le quitaba algo de fuerza al dominante sabor del whisky.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Lederman se extrañó, los sábados por la mañana nadie acostumbraba visitarlo. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era. Hermione Granger estaba en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca contra el pecho. A pesar de la hora, ella estaba muy despierta.

- ¿Desea algo, señorita Granger? -preguntó, despectivamente-.

- Escuche -comenzó la castaña-, solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

Hermione no lo miraba, en verdad se sentía apabullada por la fuerte presencia de Lederman. El la miró fijamente, después desvió un poco la mirada.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, simplemente ahórreme un poco de trabajo¿quiere? -le dijo, y parecía molesto-. Yo no le haré daño alguno, no importa lo que "otros" intenten decirle.

Ella comprendió inmediatamente que se refería a Malfoy.

- Malfoy no me decía nada sobre usted…-

- No soy quien para criticar los coqueteos de dos adolescentes - interrumpió molesto -, menos si es a un mes de la desaparición de su amigo…-

Hermione comenzó a sentir un coraje que la recorría de arriba abajo. Lederman le había dado un gancho al hígado.

- ¡Usted es el menos indicado para hablarme sobre eso! – ella le reclamó -.

- Eso crees tú -dijo finalmente-.

Después él le cerró la puerta. Eso era lo único que no controlaba aún, su carácter.

------

Albus Dumbledore hizo pasar a los señores Weasley y a Lupin a su despacho. Debían informarle sobre algún hecho relacionado con Harry.

- Aún nada -declaró cansado Arthur-, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Él se tocó la sien, su esposa le tomó el brazo, para que se tranquilizara un poco.

- Sólo lo que le habíamos dicho hace unos días; algunos mortífagos desaparecen -confirmo Lupin-.

Los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo, Dumbledore solo movió un poco la cabeza, la incertidumbre era insoportable.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Dumbledore? -pidió Arthur- En el Ministerio hay un rumor… -hizo una pausa precavida-, sobre que la C.I.N.M. se llevara acabo este año aquí en Hogwarts-

Dumbledore no disimuló la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era que lo sabían?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? -preguntó sorprendido-

- Hay gente en el Ministerio que lo está filtrando, pero no sabía si creerlo, es un caso delicado -contestó-.

El director se acarició el mentón en forma pensativa. Todo sobre la C.I.N.M. era un secreto, o al menos así debió haber sido. Arthur, Molly y Remus miraron a Dumbledore con algo de expectación, no era común esa reacción en él.

-Arthur, esa información es demasiado confidencial, se suponía que nadie tenia que saber nada, no hasta el día en que se realizara -explicó-. Esto no me agrada.

Los Weasley y Lupin se miraron entre ellos.

- Es peligroso que todo eso se este filtrando por ahí, -continuó Dumbledore-, mucha gente no deseada puede saberlo.-

- ¿Mortífagos? -preguntó Lupin-.

- Así es.

-----

Una mirada enigmática se plasmó en los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

El Lord lucia impaciente cuando le había llamado. Simplemente tomó asiento frente a él, tratando de no emitir ruido alguno, se frotó un poco las ojeras y esperó cautelosa a que él llamara.

- Lucius Malfoy y su hijo me decepcionan -declaró fríamente-. Creí haber dejado ese asunto en las mejores manos, pero veo que los subestimé-.

El se había girado para verla a los ojos. Sus fríos ojos rojos mostraban mucha molestia, demasiada, diría ella. Trató de medir sus palabras, para no enfadar más al Lord.

- No es su culpa que ellos sean unos incompetentes -afirmó Lestrange-, Draco Malfoy no tiene agallas para servirle, señor.

Voldemort sonrió.

- Cierto, creo que tienes razón -apoyó-, por eso te necesito, hablé con Lucius, el te dirá el plan, por ahora ve a Hogwarts y encuéntrate con él donde siempre.

Bellatrix asintió, después hizo una reverencia.

- Encantada de ayudarle -dijo feliz-.

------------

Hermione Granger volvía cansada a la sala común de Gryffindor, el día en Hogsmeade fue ajetreado, recorrer tiendas en busca de artículos y beber una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla al final fue genial, hace ya bastante tiempo que no se divertía así junto con Ron.

Ella subió directamente a los dormitorios de chicas para descansar un poco, y después darse una refrescante ducha.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, no había nadie ahí, lo cual agradeció infinitamente, no le apetecía hablar.

-¡Al fin! -se dijo-. ¡Descanso!

Se tendió en su cama, su cabeza cayó directo a su almohada, entrecerró los ojos. Aun recordaba aquellos días interminables en que ella, Harry y Ron visitaban Hogsmeade hasta terminar agotados, días de gloria.

Con nostalgia, tomo un álbum color marrón de un estante cercano, la primera foto era de ellos tres: ella en medio de los dos, sonriendo los tres al mismo tiempo, tenían como doce años en esa foto.

Unos golpeteos en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, volvió la cabeza rápidamente, una lechuza grisácea se distinguía en los cristales. Se acerco y la dejo pasar, le dejo un pequeño pergamino en la ventana, después salio rápido de ahí. Hermione lo leyó:

_Hermione Granger:_

_Quisiera verla a las orillas del bosque prohibido, en veinte minutos, en un gran y viejo roble a varios metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, es extremadamente urgente verla, tengo información muy importante que darle._

_Anónimo _

Frunció el ceño.

La caligrafía era bastante extraña, no la reconocía.

Pensó detenidamente, pues podría ser una trampa, pero la curiosidad la mataba. ¿Qué pasaría si se trataba de algo relacionado a Harry? No podía dejarlo así, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Decidió ir.

----------

Lederman se encontraba en territorios de Slytherin.

-¿Has visto a Draco Malfoy? -preguntó a un alumno que pasaba por ahí-.

- No -respondió-.

Ethan siguió con su camino, las mazmorras eran muy tenues, pero a los Slytherin les encantaban. Pronto divisó a al rubio y sus dos inseparables secuaces. Se acerco apresuradamente a ellos.

-Malfoy -llamó-. Necesito hablarle-

El rubio miró a Crabbe y a Goyle, ellos se esfumaron inmediatamente. Lederman le dedicó una mirada repulsiva.

- ¿Dónde está Granger? -preguntó tajante-

Malfoy se extrañó.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -dijo indiferente- Mejor búsquela con los asquerosos Gryffindor.

Con un movimiento rápido, Lederman atrapó el codo de Malfoy, haciendo que le doliera intensamente.

-¡No juego Malfoy! -advirtió- ¿Dónde está!-

-¡Ya le dije que no lo sé! -contestó, ahogando el dolor- ¡Suélteme!

Lo soltó bruscamente.

-¡Más te vale que no mientas! -dijo molesto.- ¡Lárgate!

Una mirada de intensa repulsión se posó en los ojos de Lederman. Draco Malfoy salio de ahí, muy molesto y dando grandes zancadas.

-Cobarde -se dijo molesto.-

------

Hermione se abrazó. Era una noche especialmente fría.

Estaba en el lugar acordado en el pergamino, pero no había nadie ahí, desde hacia cinco minutos que esperaba impaciente al dueño de la nota.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, y se giro para ver. Una figura con capucha se escondía tras el roble, era imposible mirar su cara.

-¿Hermione Granger? –preguntó.-

- S-si -respondió temerosa-. Soy yo-.

La figura se movió un poco, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

- Tengo información sobre Potter –reveló.- Muy valiosa.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, empezó a palpitar de emoción.

- ¿En serio! -preguntó impaciente-. ¡Por favor, dígame cómo está!.

La figura rió.

- Él está…-comenzó-, está…-

Rió nuevamente.

- ¡Tan muerto como tu lo estarás! -declaró con voz triunfante.-

Fue algo rápido, la figura se despojó de su capucha, Bellatrix Lestrange apareció bajo ella apuntándole fijamente con su varita, Lucius Malfoy salio de su escondite, detrás de Lestrange.

- ¡Eres una imbécil, niña! -gritó triunfante.- ¡Venir aquí y sola!-

Lestrange rió sonoramente.

- ¡Acábala ya! -ordenó Lucius- ¡Rápido!-

Bellatrix no demoró ni un segundo más, elevo su varita, Hermione se hallaba paralizada de todo el cuerpo, todo había sido tan rápido, que aun no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Ninguna de sus articulaciones le respondía, este era su fin.

- ¡_Ignis Celer_!

Una gran esfera roja salió de la varita de Lestrange, directo al pecho de Hermione.

De pronto, una figura se interpuso entre ella y el hechizo, siendo impactada violentamente por este.

Ethan Lederman yacía de rodillas frente a Hermione, la parte derecha de su torso estaba al rojo vivo, no había piel alguna, solo sangre y la carne viva.

Lestrange y Malfoy lo miraron sorprendidos, no les parecía familiar. La mirada furiosa de Lederman se enfoco sobre ellos, tenia un odio incontenible en sus ojos bicolores.

Con un movimiento rápido, Lederman se incorporo y corrió detrás de ellos, a pesar de su reciente herida. Los mortífagos reaccionaron al instante, y se internaron en le bosque prohibido.

Hermione se quedo en shock ante la escena, se había podido mover unos cuantos centímetros, tratando de detener a Ethan. De repente, una bola incandescente cayó frente a Lederman, haciendo que este saliera disparado a unos metros atrás de Hermione, ella corrió en su auxilio.

- ¡Lederman! -llamó preocupada- ¿Está bien!

Él la miro. Tenía sangre en su nariz y boca, y sin decir palabra alguna, la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó corriendo del lugar.

- - - -

N/A:

Interesante n.n, muy interesante, como dice el titulo del capitulo, una medida muy drástica la que tomo Voldemort, si que esta desesperado ¿Por qué será? Disculpen la tardanza, pero tuve unos problemillas con el Internet, cambio todo el cableado hasta que el modem sirvió -.-, pero bueno ya estoy aquí con un nuevo Cáp. Esto es como un rompecabezas difícil de armar n.n-

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos de nuevo, la verdad esto no seria nada sin ustedes:

**Cissy Black-Potter, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, balckmoonlady, yo, jim, Kaito Seishiro, JP, Jean. ¡Gracias!**

Gracias a** JP **un excelente beta reader que me ha ayudado muchisimo, gracias** JP! **

Saludos, besos y abrazos.

SilverWomen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 8: Revelación **

**- - - - - - **

- ¡Nunca pensó en las consecuencias!- regañó potente Lederman -¡¿Verdad, señorita Granger?!

Hermione tocó su sien y bajo aún más la mirada, Lederman llevaba alrededor de quince minutos regañándola y recalcando lo irresponsable que había sido, mientras que Dumbledore simplemente observab. Parecía que el director estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello.

A pesar del impacto, Lederman solo tenia unos vendajes en su vientre.

- Señor Lederman – llamó -, será mejor que avise a la profesora McGonagall que la espero en mi oficina -miró a Hermione-, y que necesito la presencia de Draco Malfoy aquí por favor.

Ethan asintió simplemente y salio rápidamente por la puerta.

Dumbledore tomo asiento justo frente a Hermione y la miro atentamente.

- Sabe lo decepcionado que estoy¿no es así? -preguntó -, y es inútil volverle a recordar que su acción fue por demás desconsiderada, no sólo por usted, sino por todos los que la rodean, incluyendo nosotros.

La castaña asintió. A pesar de estar bien resguardados por dos cristales, los ojos de Dumbledore eran intensos y profundos, pudo notar esa facción de alivio, cuando Lederman la trajo sana y salva.

- Cuando el señor Malfoy venga, quiero que diga la verdad -le pidió con franqueza- no se guarde nada para si¿Esta bien?

- Sí señor-respondió ella.

Tres toques a la puerta del despacho anunciaron la llegada de Lederman. Dumbledore le hizo pasar, Mc Gonagall y Draco venían detrás de el.

Malfoy tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, algo raro en él. Aún llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero solo la camisa y el pantalón.

-Aquí está, Dumbledore –anunció-. Siéntese, por favor.

El rubio aceptó, y se sentó justo al lado de Hermione, pero no lo dirigió la mirada.

- Seré breve señor Malfoy -comenzó Dumbledore-, la señorita Granger acudió de una manera imprudente a una reunión con una persona desconocida, a las orillas del bosque prohibido. Esa, o mejor dicho, _esas_ personas la atacaron.

Dumbledore lo miró, después continuó con la explicación.

- Se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange, y su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco elevo la mirada rápidamente. Como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, miro a varios lados buscando una explicación.

-¡¿Cómo ha sido eso?!-exclamó-.

-Su padre trató de atacar a la señorita Granger. Si el señor Lederman no hubiera intervenido, posiblemente estaría mal herida, no lo culpo de esto, pero busco explicaciones y creo que nos puede ayudar un poco.-

El se levanto, y se poso en una ventana, mirando fijamente al horizonte. Después volvió la mirada a Dumbledore.

-La única explicación que tengo es…

Miro a Hermione fijamente.Draco paró un momento, sus ojos habían encontrado los de la castaña, la mirada era fuerte y profunda.

-Mi padre sabe que yo les revelaría el estado de Harry Potter -reveló-

Lederman reacciono primero y se movió inquieto. Sus ojos bicolores miraban a Draco con voracidad, Dumbledore arqueó la cejas, no creía lo que oía, McGonagall y Hermione tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor Malfoy? -preguntó Dumbledore-

- A lo que escuchó -respondió rápidamente-. Mi madre esta harta de todo esto, yo decidí por el bien de los dos ponerle fin a esto, por que Voldemort utilizaría a Potter para fortalecerse, no se en que forma, pero lo hará…-

Una pausa para tomar aire, después siguió.

-Hogwarts me daba seguridad así que, trate de revelar a Hermione el estado de Harry , pero no lo logré, primero tenía que convencerla de que no mentía, nunca tuve su confianza, en cambio, mi padre creyó que ella lo sabia todo, y trato de eliminarla lo antes posible.-

Los presentes estaban atónitos, todos excepto Lederman, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Dumbledore lo miro aun más a los ojos, la noticia le había caído de golpe.

-Señor Malfoy…-comenzó-

-Harry Potter esta escondido en la guarida de Voldemort -reveló-, Potter está vivo, sí que lo está, Voldemort no lo asesinó, lo guarda para sí-

El corazón de Hermione palpitó con fuerza, instintivamente, se había levantado de su asiento con los ojos abiertos llenos de asombro, pero a la vez alivio. McGonagall y Dumbledore estaban más que sorprendidos, se encontraban ante la noticia que habían esperado durante demasiado tiempo, la esperanza al fin había dado un destello más dentro de los dos. Lederman había desviado la mirada, ahora la tenia puesta en la puerta del despacho, tragaba saliva constantemente.

-Sinceramente señor Malfoy -comenzó Dumbledore-, esta es la noticia que hemos estado esperando desde hacia mucho tiempo…-

- Crea que siento un peso menos en los hombros-dijo-, ahora que no se rendirán en buscar a Potter, aún pueden salvarlo.-

Pareciera increíble escuchar tanta sinceridad de Malfoy, pero esta vez lo parecía.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?-pregunto mordaz Lederman.

Malfoy movió la cabeza de lado a lado, en forma de negación.

- No lo sé-respondió-, supongo que mi padre ya sabia de nuestra traición, la única vez que me llevó, fue con los ojos ciegos mediante un hechizo, solo hasta que estuve dentro pude ver, era cueva.

Aun que estaba insatisfecho por la respuesta, Lederman miro la puerta del despacho de nuevo.

-Vaya a dormir señor Malfoy, tendremos que explicar mucho mañana- le ordenó Dumbledore- y usted también señorita Granger.

Los dos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

-Usted también Minerva, mañana en la mañana cite a la orden aquí.

-Así será, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-respondieron Dumbledore y Lederman.

-Necesito hablar con usted, Lederman-pidió.

--------

La oscuridad de la habitación solo era rota por una vela palpitante, que iluminaba parcialmente, pero suficiente para los tres. Voldemort, en su silla al fondo, pasaba su varita de lado a lado, sus ojos rojizos se hallaban fijamente puestos sobre Malfoy y Lestrange, que estaban de rodillas frente a el.

-¿Salio todo como planeé?- preguntó, lenta pero con veneno en la voz.

Bellatrix y Lucius se miraron. Después miraron a Voldemort.

-Ya veo-contesto el Lord.

Luciendo una figura imponente, Voldemort se acerco a los dos, posándose frente a Lucius especialmente. Segundos después, una gran patada fue directo a la nariz de Malfoy, haciéndola sangrar considerablemente.

-Hagan lo que les he dicho -dijo muy calmado-. Ya es hora…-

-----

Hermione se encontraba bastante cerca de la sala común. Se sentía aliviada, la noticia que Malfoy le había dado le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, Ron se pondría muy contento cuando lo supiera, aun viniendo de Malfoy.

-Ni siquiera te despediste de mí- habló una voz detrás.

Ella se exaltó un poco, después giró para encontrarse con Draco, que la miraba muy fijamente.

-¿Ahora me crees?-preguntó, aún inmóvil en su sitio.

La castaña desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que sí-contestó en voz baja.

El se acerco a ella, quedando justo frente a frente.

-Lederman no se fía de mí -dijo-. No lo culpo, después de todo lo que mi familia ha hecho, pero esta vez digo la verdad.

-Te creo -dijo.

Malfoy le tomo la barbilla, y la obligo a mirarle. Un pequeño temblor subió por toda su columna, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca.

------

-¡¿Por qué he de creerle?! -replicó Lederman.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Sé que no es normal en ese chico! -respondió-, pero si usted le da una oportunidad tal vez nos ayude a encontrar a Harry.

-¡Ese chico hubiera pagado por desaparecer a Potter! -gritó molesto- ¡Yo no puedo confiar en él!

-Escúcheme bien Lederman-advirtió Dumbledore-, tendrá que darle una oportunidad, y tendrá que creerle.

Lederman abrió la boca para replicar.

-Olvide lo demás del pasado de ese chico -continuó Dumbledore- y siga vigilando a Hermione, pero más superficialmente, lo necesito muy alerta para la C.I.N.M., así que prepárese y deje a Malfoy en paz.

Ethan lo miro con notable molestia. Después se enfiló a la puerta del despacho.

-Buenas noches –dijo, mordaz-.

---------

El bosque prohibido se hallaba frío y silencioso esa noche. El reloj marcaba las 10:30 en punto. El ulular de una lechuza en un arbusto quebrantó el silencio.

-No vendrá-dijo resignado un viejo.

Dos hombres, uno viejo y de estatura baja, otro alto y pálido, estaban resguardados tras un árbol en medio de la oscuridad. Se hallaban impacientes desde hacia un rato.

-Tiene que hacerlo-dijo el hombre más joven-, es su responsabilidad. Tiene que venir… no hay otra opción.

El hombre de melena oscura miro el par de frasquillos que tenia en su mano. Uno contenía una poción de color rojo y el otro una sustancia plateada.

-Tiene que hacerlo…

-------

Había vagado un par de minutos por el castillo.

Malfoy era una rata asquerosa, ni de broma confiaría en él. Pero no podía hacer nada, su condición no se lo permitía, tenia que dejar que las cosas fluyeran un poco más.

Levantó la mirada del piso, una armadura oxidada le daba su ubicación. No podía equivocarse, estaba muy cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Giró en uno de los pasillos aledaños. Se detuvo en seco.

Hermione había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que sus bocas habían estado entrelazadas. Sentía miles de sensaciones en su estómago, Draco la besaba lenta, pero intensamente. Entreabrió un poco los ojos, miró todo el pasillo, al fondo una imagen la petrificó por unos segundos.

Un ojo esmeralda penetrante los miraba con visible enojo. Era tan familiar, tan conocido, y tan profundo, que la hizo retroceder y romper la unión con Malfoy. Ahora un segundo ojo color azul había salido de la oscuridad, la silueta de un rostro se había formado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio confundido.

Draco giro para encontrarse con la cara de Ethan Lederman saliendo de su escondite. Estaba furioso, su rostro estaba muy tenso por el coraje, y se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia los dos.

- P-p-puedo e-explicarlo -balbuceó Hermione-.

Fue inútil, Lederman estaba ya casi atrapando el cuello de Malfoy en su mano izquierda, Hermione ahogo un grito.

Pero algo inesperado paso. Lederman se detuvo en seco, una vena de la parte izquierda de su cabeza se había saltado considerablemente, y también las de todo su brazo izquierdo, y su ojo del mismo lado se hallaba desorbitado, el ojo azul estaba hinchado.

-¡¿Esta bien Lederman?!- pregunto muy preocupada Hermione.

Malfoy fue más rápido, y tomo a Lederman del brazo tratando de levantarlo. El en cambio proporciono un buen y bien direccionado puñetazo a la boca de Malfoy y después salio corriendo, chocando con Draco y Hermione.

-¡Estúpido!-grito Draco en una rabieta-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese imbecil?!

Hermione no contestó. Miró al piso, una pequeña estatua cilíndrica estaba tirada en el piso. Era la estatuilla de un dragón, con un tatuaje en el estomago, el mismo tatuaje que tenia Lederman en la frente, como unas alas, en el centro un circulo con una especie de reloj de arena dentro. Estaba muy bien grabada en acero de color negro. Y, en la parte superior, bien marcada tenia la leyenda "_Temporis Viator_".

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Malfoy.

-No lo sé…

-----

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo va todo?, espero que bien. Mis oídos están mucho mejor :) y además mis mp3 están peridos, así que no han me he puesto audífonos en un buen tiempo.**

**Draco…**

**¿Qué pasa con Draco¿Por qué esa actitud de repente?, verdad, mentira, el tiempo lo dirá… ¿Y Lederman?, este capitulo se debió de haber llamado "La bilis de Lederman", se la paso de enojo en enojo, pobre… ¿Y Harry¿Dónde estará?, vivo como dice Malfoy, muerto, cerca, lejos… En fin. Poco a poco las piezas toman su lugar, no se desesperen.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fan fic, y que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review:**

**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Yo, Jim, Agus y Moony, Cissy Black-Potter, JP, Kaito Seishiro, DarkDemian, Lunnaris.**

**¡¡Muchas Gracias!!**

**Gracias a JP, y por lo de tu recomendación de arriba (sobre la condicion de Lederman), aunque no lo creas, diste al clavo en una parte oculta de Lederman… **

**Saludos, abrazos y suerte.**

**SilverWomen.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 9: Caos **

**- - - - - - **

Respiraba con dificultad.

Su cuerpo apenas le respondía, sin embargo, su mente estaba lúcida.

Aun tenia restos de poción en su boca, movía lentamente sus extremidades, tratando de recuperar la movilidad perdida.

Se miró en un espejo, el tatuaje de su frente había cobrado un color rojizo, que hasta hacia algunas horas, parecía estallar en llamas por la inflamación.

Tres toques a su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¡Profesor Lederman!-gritó una voz conocida tras la puerta-

Molesto, Ethan Lederman se quejó en voz baja.

- ¡¿Ahora que desea?!-contestó cortante y molesto-.

- Creo que tengo algo que le pertenece. –dijo aquella voz femenina, con tranquilidad.

Lederman pensó un momento. Y mirándose en el espejo, volvió a su mente el objeto que había perdido la noche anterior.

- ¡Pase!

Hermione Granger, ahora con ropa normal, entro rápida pero se veía imponente. Lo miró con la ceja arqueada, y por unos segundos, con preocupación.

Y no era para menos, Lederman estaba tumbado en una silla, su camisa blanca tenía ligeros rastros de sangre, algunas de sus pertenencias yacían tiradas en el piso, y su semblante era molesto, pero muy desmejorado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó, disimulando preocupación.

- Nada que le importe. ¿A qué ha venido?

La castaña se quejo con la mirada. Después continuó.

-Primero que nada… ayer, lo de Draco y yo…

-¡No me interesa! -interrumpió tajante- ¡Es libre de hacer su vida, con quien desee!-

-¡Pero él y yo…! -dijo-

-¡Ya le he dicho que eso me tiene sin cuidado!, Vaya al grano¿quiere?

Esta vez ella no toleró las groserías de Lederman. Sacó de su bolsillo la estatuilla de dragón y se la tiró en la cara, lastimándole un ojo.

- ¡No debí haber venido nunca! -dijo Hermione, con furia.

- ¡Entonces lárguese!

Hermione salió despidiendo furia en la mirada. Lederman logró su cometido. Por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero minutos después lo invadió la culpa y el arrepentimiento. Se tocó el ojo izquierdo, siempre tenían que golpearlo ahí.

--------

Remus Lupin entró al despacho.

En sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja de dulces de limón. Frente a él, Albus Dumbledore leía con interés un libro.

-Buenos días, Dumbledore –saludó Lupin, cordial.

El viejo director lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pareces más aliviado que de costumbre, Remus -señaló sonriente-. ¿A qué se debe eso?-

Lupin suspiró, resignado.

-Pues, me di cuenta que no ganaba nada alterándome, así que era mejor calmarme, y he obtenido resultados-

- ¿Cuáles?-preguntó interesado-

-Primero tome esto, estaban recién llegados a una tienda muggle, espero que le gusten.

-Gracias. Sabes que adoro los dulces de limón.

-Bueno. La razón de mi visita es informarle que los mortífagos se han dejado ver demasiado.

Dumbledore lo miro con sumo interés.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-Se les ha visto mucho, en bares, lugares típicos de ellos, se ven preocupados.

No disimuló su sorpresa. Dumbledore estaba más que anonadado, primero sin noticias de ellos, y ahora se arriesgaban a mostrarse.

- Algo anda mal…-dijo cauteloso- Entre ellos algo anda mal…

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Lupin preguntó, confundido-

- Piénsalo Remus, Voldemort no es alguien que se anda con rodeos, ni hace cosas sin sentido alguno. No se arriesgaría tanto a menos que hubiera una razón de verdadero peso para hacerlo.

Lupin lo pensó un momento.

-Tiene mucha razón.

-Sigue averiguando, necesito toda la información posible -pidió.

- Así será.

- - - - - - -

- _¡Crucio!_

Unos gritos de intenso dolor salieron de la boca de los hombres que yacían en el suelo. Lord Voldemort tenía la mirada fría, pero era seguro que quien le mirara a los ojos quedaría petrificado ante la furia que emitían.

-¡Tienen la salvación justo en sus palabras! -gritó, irónico- ¿Saben lo que significa?

Lucius y Bellatrix llevaban más de diez minutos viendo sufrir a esos hombres, el Lord no dudaba en ningún momento cuando lanzaba la maldición _Cruciatus._

-¡No sabemos nada! -gritó uno de esos hombres, desesperado- ¡Por favor déjenos ir!

El Lord emitió un sonido estremecedor. Después, con un movimiento de varita, los dos quedaron de pie, estaban en un estado deplorable.

-¡No se quién lo haya hecho! –advirtió Voldemort- ¡Pero ahora todo esta arruinado gracias a algún bastardo¡Vayan y digan que asesinaré a cada uno de ustedes hasta que de con el culpable!

-¡Pero...!

-¡Harry Potter no escapó solo!. ¡No pudo hacerlo solo!. ¡Ahora vayan y digan lo que les he dicho!

Los hombres, muy maltrechos, se pusieron de pie con verdadera dificultad, y abandonaron el cuarto haciendo eses, apoyándose en las paredes. Peter Petigrew miro extrañado al Lord, pero con un miedo que se sentía.

-Pero, mi Lord -le dijo-, usted se deshizo de Potter¿o no?

Voldemort se volvió hacia él.

-¡¿Me crees idiota?!-le gritó- ¡Solo era para que imbéciles como tú no arruinaran nada!-

Una ráfaga de terror rasgó las entrañas de Colagusano, ahora sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Mi plan esta arruinado por la culpa de un traidor!. ¡No descansaré hasta cercenarlo yo mismo! -amenazó-. ¡Ahora ve y di a todos lo mismo que esos idiotas!

Pettigrew salió fugaz de la recámara. Voldemort miró a Lucius y a Bellatrix, les hizo una mueca extraña y ellos asintieron saliendo de allí.

- - - - - - -

Los jardines del castillo estaban calmos y silenciosos.

El reloj apuntaba las seis y media de la tarde. Un rojizo atardecer se imponía en el horizonte.

Hermione se había pasado ahí media tarde, no le apetecía ir a Hogsmeade ni mucho menos. Desde su encuentro con Lederman en la mañana se había estresado mucho, y trataba de evitar a Draco.

Lederman le hizo pensar en demasía¿en verdad traicionaba a Harry? Esa pregunta le rondaba en su cabeza, ella seria incapaz de traicionarlo, pero sabía que no era lógico lo que hacía con Draco, y no erraban en advertirle que él hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Harry desapareciera de una vez por todas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado.

Ethan Lederman, ahora más mejorado, estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y una curiosa bandita en el ojo izquierdo. Ella recordó el incidente de la mañana, y se dispuso a irse, pero una mano fuerte la detuvo, tomándole un hombro.

-No te vayas- pidió despacio.

Hermione, sorprendida, obedeció Lederman.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora?. ¿Gritarme?

Él la miró con una expresión de demencial desesperación.

-Te pido perdón- le dijo con dificultad.

Se tragó su orgullo, esta vez lo dejó a un lado. La castaña estaba confundida¿qué le pasaba ahora?

-No actué de manera correcta esta mañana –dijo él-. Perdón.

Ella sonrió sorprendida.

-Disculpa aceptada.

- Si me enojo al verte con Malfoy es por que… -el comenzó a ver hacia la izquierda- Yo conocía a sus padres, y él no se merece lo que le pasó, y mucho menos que tú lo traiciones.

-¡Pero yo no lo traiciono! –protestó ella.

Lederman apretó el puño. Resistía las ganas de discutir con ella.

- Piénsalo- le dijo entre dientes.

- - - - - -

-¡Qué sea rápido! -advirtió Snape.

Goyle le había enviado una lechuza, diciéndole que tenía información preciada para él.

Ahora se encontraban en el bar que Snape frecuentaba, alejado de cualquier peligro.

-El Lord esta vuelto loco -reveló-.

Snape frunció el cejo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó interesado.

-Al parecer alguien sacó a Harry Potter de su escondite¡Era el Lord quien lo tenía después de todo!

Severus no daba crédito a sus oídos. Estaba boquiabierto.

-¡¿Potter esta con Voldemort?!-pregunto desesperado.

-¡Si!, bueno estaba, alguien lo sacó.

Snape tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces sí esta vivo…

- - - - - - -

**¡Hola!**

**Comprendo que alguno de ustedes quiera ahorcarme por la demora, pero digamos que tuve problemas técnicos… Pero aquí estoy :D , parece que Voldemort esta en problemas… ¿Qué hará, Lederman disculpándose… qué raro.**

**Gracias a las personas que hacen posible esto:**

**Ginebra, YO, DarkDemian, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, JP, Kaito Seishiro.**

**Bueno espero y el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ya no demoraré tanto en escribir.**

**¡¡Gracias JP! Un excelente beta reader. Eh visto el trailer de HP5 que me recomendaste, promete mucho y se ve muy interesante. Para quien quiera verlo esta en , si hay algo que me gusta son las variadas ideas e interpretaciones que le han dado sus distintos directores, esperemos a ver que trabajo ha hecho David Yates, aunque en un primer vistazo se ve muy bueno.**

**Saludos, y Felices Fiestas:D:D:D¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Les desea XD**

**SilverWomen**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 10: Una señal **

**- - - - - - **

Un ave de color pardo surco rápidamente el cielo.

Tres hombres estaban sentados junto a una débil fogata plateada. Después de mirar el ave, Marco se dirigió a Ethan.

-No ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí últimamente.

-No-contestó tajante.

Johannes, un hombre de edad avanzada, atizó la fogata plateada con un polvo del mismo color. Marco se aclaró la garganta.

-Estuviste en peligro…

-¡Lo sé!-exclamó molesto-. ¡Lo sé muy bien!

-¡Pusiste en peligro el plan!-regañó- ¡Y todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano!

Lederman bajo la mirada. Apretando fuerte los puños comenzó a respirar fuerte y ruidosamente, el coraje que emanaba podía sentirse solo con ponerse a un lado de él.

-No pude contenerme- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Tus estúpidos celos! -gritó Marco- ¡Eres demasiado impulsivo!

-¿Cuándo piensas actuar, Ethan?-pregunto tranquilamente Johannes.

La pregunta de Johannes tranquilizó la conversación.

-No lo sé Johannes, estoy esperando a que aparezca, -reveló aún con molestia- después haré lo que tenga que hacer…

Marco lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-De ti depende que funcione…-advirtió con voz calmada-.

- - - - -

Molly y Arthur Weasley cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. El despacho de Dumbledore estaba tranquilo como siempre, solo que el nerviosismo y la expectación se podían percibir en el ambiente. A los costados y en sillas de madera, se encontraban Lupin y Snape, quienes evitaban mirarse.

-¿Y Dumbledore?-preguntó Arthur.

-Viene enseguida-contesto Lupin- Tomen asiento.

Lupin hizo un ademán señalando dos sillas vacías, los Weasley obedecieron.

Minutos después Dumbledore arribó a la sala.

-Buenos días-dijo cortésmente.

Los presentes le contestaron. Él tomó asiento en su lugar, se aclaró la garganta y posó la mirada en ellos. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, su facción era seria pero más tranquila que antes.

- Tengo buenas noticias.-dijo- Al parecer, según el testimonio obtenido por Severus, Harry ha sido rescatado por "alguien" de su cautiverio.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, un chillido de alegría fue emitido por Molly Weasley, que se llevó las manos a su cara. Arthur y Lupin sonrieron ampliamente, y relajaron su expresión. Snape seguía impávido.

- Esto es un gran comienzo para adelantarnos a su búsqueda-explicó- , sin embargo hay que ser rápidos, seguramente Voldemort ya inicio su búsqueda, por eso les pido actuar lo más pronto posible.

Asintieron al unísono.

-¿Qué hay con la C.I.N.M.?-preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore se aclaró de nuevo la garganta.

-Lederman me ayudará con eso, el Ministerio se instalará en unos días más aquí, Lawrence DuBois estará aquí pronto.

-¿DuBois¿de seguridad internacional?- cuestiono curioso Arthur.

-Así es.

- - - - - - -

-¡Apresúrate Derek!-regaño una mujer.

Un joven pálido y desmejorado seguía a la mujer de cerca. En su espalda cargaba un pesado saco de cosas hechas de latón, vestía ropa vieja y zurcida hasta más no poder. Su madre Anna, iba al frente y con una clara prisa.

De pronto su madre paro en seco. Derek chocó violentamente contra ella. La miro, tenia la vista clavada en una parte del oscuro bosque.

-Derek- llamo calmada- llama a tu padre.

Derek miró a la misma dirección que su madre. En las raíces saltadas de un árbol, un bulto negro se movía lentamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Llámalo ya!-ordenó enojada-¡Y no vuelvas sin él!

- - - - - - -

Hermione leía desinteresadamente un libro de encantamientos. Probablemente, había pasado la media hora anterior tratando de concentrarse, pero le era imposible. No sabía que pensar acerca de lo que estaba pasando, ni que había en realidad con Draco, o con Lederman.

-Hola- saludó una voz detrás de ella.

Ron tomó asiento junto a ella. A pesar de su aspecto tranquilo, denotaba cansancio y fatiga, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello revuelto.

- Luces cansado - señaló ella.

- Lo estoy -aceptó-, no me ha ido muy bien en calificaciones, así que me he puesto a estudiar un poco… Pero como verás no estoy acostumbrado.

La castaña sonrío levemente, después volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su libro. Ron la miro con interés, se aclaró la garganta y le habló con un tono de sinceridad.

-Hermione-llamó.

Ella lo miró.

-Sé que tal vez no me considerabas tu mejor amigo -dijo-. Harry era tu confidente, más que yo, pero en verdad quisiera que me dijeras que hay entre Malfoy y tú.

El cuestionamiento dejó perpleja a la castaña. Por unos instantes las manecillas del reloj dejaron de avanzar para ella, como si por primera vez, no tuviera la respuesta correcta a una pregunta sencilla. Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos, desviando un poco con la mirada, después la bajó rápidamente.

-No lo sé-contestó.

La respuesta no era suficiente para Ron. Así que trató de nuevo.

- Bueno creo que… -desvío la mirada-, que cuando uno besa a alguien no es solo por nada.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!-pregunto sorprendida.

-Lederman se me adelantó a interrumpirlos, yo lo vi todo –reveló-.

No podía articular palabra. Abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra lograba formarse.

-Esta bien-dijo resignado- , cuando estés lista para decírmelo búscame.

Ron tomo sus cosas, le tocó el hombro y siguió por el pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista.

- - - - - - -

Lederman recargó su torso sobre la base de la ventana. Miraba el lago detenidamente, a manera de mero ocio. En su boca jugaba con una goma de mascar sabor menta. En verdad no era muy cómodo no tener nada que hacer, las clases habían terminado ya y no tenía apetito.

Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, Lederman percibió una mirada fuerte sobre el.

Draco Malfoy lo miraba intensamente, estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

-¿Algún problema Malfoy?-pregunto cortante.

-Ninguno- contesto con tranquilidad mordaz- a menos que usted tenga alguno.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Lo que hizo cuando nos vio a Hermione y a mí, no es algo normal.

-Ya te lo dije, no confío en ti - dijo tranquilo.

-¡Pero fue demasiado! -exclamó Malfoy.

Ethan lo miró. El tenía razón pero por ningún motivo cedería ante sus reclamos. Se acercó altaneramente hacia él, tratando de denotar superioridad.

-No confío en tí-le dijo lenta pero cortantemente-, nunca lo haré y eso no podrás cambiarlo. Así que defenderé lo mío a como de lugar.

Draco arqueó la ceja, y pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Lederman se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Draco quedó perplejo al enterarse.

-Interesante confesión-dijo Malfoy.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se fue. Lederman ni siquiera se movió, sólo se llevó la mano hacia su frente y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Idiota –se dijo en voz baja-. Mil y una veces idiota.

- - - - -

**¡Hola!**

**Primero una disculpa por la demora. **

**Espero y las pasadas fiestas las hayan celebrado con alegría, diversión y en compañía de los que más quieren. Yo por mi parte finalizo mis vacaciones el 6 de febrero (gracias al bendito cambio de semestre en la preparatoria :D). ya regreso a actualizarme con este fan fic :D.**

**¿Qué habrán encontrado los aldeanos?...**

**El próximo capitulo pasara algo decisivo, de eso estoy segura. ¿Qué plan tiene Lederman, parece que metió la pata de nuevo.**

**Inmensas gracias a las personas que hacen esto posible: **

**YO , Cissy Black-Potter, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Kaito Seishiro, JP , Darkcarolineriddle . **

**¡Gracias!**

**¡Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot gracias por tu mensaje, me agrado mucho leerlo :D te lo agradezco en verdad y gracias por tus buenos deseos, tambíen te deseo lo mejor y que todo aquello que te has propuesto se cumpla.**

**JP ¡Muchas Gracias!, espero y en tus exámenes te haya ido de maravilla ;)¡Mucha Suerte!**

**Feliz año a todos (atrasado por cierto ¬¬u). Que tengan fuerza, valor y voluntad para que este año los propósitos se cumplan, quédense lo mejor del año pasado, y lo malo déjenlo atrás. Por que la vida sigue :D y no hay que dejar de caminar, o nos perderemos en el camino. ¡Felicidades!.**

**Besos, abrazos y felicitaciones.**

**SilverWomen **


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 11¿Harry?**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

Si se miraba cautelosamente desde la distancia, entre el follaje espeso del bosque, se podía distinguir un par de chimeneas altas, provenientes de un pueblo perdido en la nada. Al parecer algo había pasado, por que sus habitantes merodeaban de aquí a allá comentando una sola noticia.

"¡Han encontrado algo!" gritaba un hombre de avanzada edad a sus vecinos.

Y frente a una gran mansión, que parecía ser el centro de reuniones del pueblo, un par de hombres comentaban lo acontecido.

-¿A dónde pertenecerá?-pregunto un rubio al castaño.

-No lo sé, Thomas, pero al parecer es alguien importante, Robert pocas veces se pone así.

-Tienes razón. Pero si es alguien así, es peligroso que lo mantengamos con nosotros, si queremos continuar con nuestro anonimato.

-Por eso partirán en unas horas, están arreglando los últimos detalles.

- - - - - - -

-Señor… Ya casi está todo listo.

Voldemort sonrió levemente, en tono irónico. Colagusano se hincó ante su señor, sus manos temblaban notablemente. Voldemort lo miró, había algo extraño en la mirada del lord, pues no era común ese brillo inusual que tenia en sus ojos.

- La pérdida de Potter… ¿Quién es el culpable?- preguntó fríamente.

-No lo sé, señor, pero todo lo que ha ordenado esta completo, sólo faltan unas cosas más para el primer paso-explicó.

-De seguro ya lo encontraron, no perdieron tiempo -dijo extrañamente tranquilo- , pero me creen perdido, y no es así. ¡Lárgate!

La orden retumbó potentemente en los huecos muros. Colagusano salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras que una sombra irrumpía en ella.

-¿Cómo va todo, Lucius?-preguntó el Lord.

-Viento en popa, señor -reveló-, las piezas se mueven acorde al plan, Potter está por ser descubierto, o tal vez ya fue descubierto, no lo sé.

-Eso ya no importa, todos mis mortífagos están culpándose unos a otros por su huida… ¿Qué hay de Draco?

-No tengo claras sus intenciones.- reveló, molesto.

Voldemort dejó la silla repentinamente, con paso acelerado y amenazante se dirigió hacia Lucius, se podía sentir el coraje en sus movimientos.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que él es una pieza clave!- le gritó en el rostro- ¡Y que si no me sirve lo desecharé!

- Señor –trato de excusarse-, lo que más quiero es nuestro triunfo, y por fin su merecido acenso a la gloria, sin embargo, Draco parece no siempre obedecer mis órdenes.

-¡No me interesa!- vociferó el lord- ¡Me da igual,¡Cuando todo empiece, el será una de las primeras personas que eliminaré, si es que no juega de mi lado!

A pesar de tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, el semblante de Lucius cambió al escuchar a Voldemort. A fin de cuentas, Draco era su hijo.

- - - - - - - - -

El turno de vigilancia que le fue asignado a Ethan Lederman casi terminaba. La profesora McGonagall había insistido a todos los profesores a que aumentaran la vigilancia desde hacía un par de días, pues esperaban que pronto el gran día llegara.

Lederman, quien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, de pronto volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó algunos murmullos extraños provenientes de debajo de una de las escalinatas de Hogwarts. Cautelosamente asomó su cabeza, y para su sorpresa, Ron Weasley y Dean Thomas abrían expectantes lo que parecía una cajetilla de cigarros.

-Señor Thomas- hablo frío tras de ellos- entrégueme esa caja por favor.

Ron y Dean saltaron al escuchar a Lederman, quien los miraba con una cara de gran desaprobación, en especial a Ron.

-¡Profesor Lederman! – exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo- podemos explicarlo, señor…

-Solo denme eso.

Dean le entrego el paquete, para sorpresa de Lederman, no eran cigarrillos sino unos mini petardos provenientes de la tienda de Zonko, según decía el empaque. Una mirada añorante apareció en el rostro de Lederman, seguida de una gran sonrisa.

-Es tarde -dijo tranquilo-. Vuelvan a sus habitaciones-. Les entregó el paquete y les dijo:

– Guarden esto, si otro profesor los ve, seguro se los quita.

-¡Gracias! –agradecieron alegres.

Los dos se enfilaron hacía la entrada del gran comedor, sin embargo el pelirrojo se detuvo volviéndose hacía Lederman.

-¿Cómo va lo de Harry?-preguntó

-Sigue igual. Aunque se han desplegado fuerzas para encontrarlo, parece que aún no se ha logrado nada, pero esta vez los resultados se esperan positivos.

-Ya veo, señor¿Cree que el aún viva?

Lederman bajo un poco la mirada, pero segundos después volvió sus ojos hacia él.

-Si, espero que sí, pues según me dijeron, el señor Potter no era la clase de personas que se rendían fácilmente -sonrió-. ¿Es así?

La cara de Ron, aunque con algo de tristeza, fue invadida por una gran sonrisa ante el comentario de Lederman. Le había hecho recordar viejos tiempos junto a su amigo.

-No, Harry era todo un sobreviviente.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione miraba con visible desgano un libro de color púrpura, estaba cansada, con apenas unos cuantos ánimos de hacer los deberes. Dumbledore les había advertido sobre el avance en el caso de Harry, sin embargo, las cosas seguían igual desde hace una semana.

Sin aguantar más, Hermione cerró de golpe el libro y salió apresuradamente de la sala común, buscaba un ligero respiro fuera del colegio, así que se enfiló al lago, dando vuelta en un pasillo que dirigía hacia el exterior.

-¡Espera!- grito una voz.

Su brazo fue jalado bruscamente. El dueño de la voz era Draco Malfoy, que parecía venir de los jardines pues tenía algo de lodo en los zapatos. El la miró firmemente.

- Hace ya tiempo que me evitas-dijo extrañado-¿ni un hola ni un adiós hay para mi?

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- le dijo seriamente.

-¿No¿Aquel beso no fue nada de qué hablar?

La castaña comenzó a forcejear con él, tratando inútilmente de zafar su brazo.

-¡Déjame en paz! – advirtió.

-¡No! No lo haré hasta que hablemos.

Con un golpe certero a la mejilla, Hermione logró que Draco la soltara y ella corrió hacia la salida principal del castillo. Los pasos de Malfoy retumbaban en las paredes, la seguía desde muy cerca.

-¡Espera!-gritaba él.

Al salir a los escalones, sus pies se entorpecieron un poco al bajar en tercer escalón, provocando que el rubio la tomara de nuevo del brazo, obligándola a mirarle.

-¡Solo dime que no sientes algo por mí!-grito jadeante- ¡Solo así me iré!

Ella lo encaró, le clavó fuertemente la mirada.

-No confió en tí- reveló ella- No creo que tú quieras ayudarnos con Harry, no lo creo.

-No se trata de Potter, se trata de tí y de mí.

Se había quedado sin palabras, con la boca truncada extrañamente, no podía contestar a la pregunta que le hizo. Lo miró suplicante, tratando de que la dejara ir.

-Estoy confundida, déjame ir…

-Contéstame primero, después me iré.

Un estruendo cercano los hizo dar un brinco. Del bosque prohibido salía una carroza negra halada por una especia de pegasos negros, con alas parecidas a las de un murciélago. Se detuvieron justo frente a ellos, en la entrada al colegio.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?-murmuró Draco.

Los dos permanecieron helados, sin moverse ni un poco, la extraña aparición les cayó por una verdadera sorpresa. De pronto, un hombre de estatura baja descendió de la carroza, lucía viejo, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa vivaz, como si fuera un joven el dueño de los ojos.

Vestía una túnica tinta, y un traje color negro. Los miró de pies a cabeza, examinándolos minuciosamente.

-Busco a Albus Dumbledore¿podrían decirle que el señor Robert Crawford esta aquí? -pidió.

-No es necesario-dijo una voz dentro de la carroza-. Ellos me conocen.

El corazón de Hermione palpitó rápidamente, esa voz era demasiado conocida para ella.

Lentamente, un encapuchado bajó de la carroza, Hermione notó que sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices, pero aun así, eran jóvenes.

-Pero sería mejor llamar a Dumbledore- dijo Crawford-. Necesitamos hablar con él.

-Si, lo sé, sólo espere un poco por favor.

Con absoluto cuidado, el joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, retirándose la capucha de la cara…

Hermione dejó de respirar unos segundos, su corazón y su estómago dieron un gran vuelco, una sensación extraña la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo.

Frente a ellos, un demacrado Harry Potter les miraba fijamente, las cicatrices en su rostro y su cuerpo eran terribles, haciendo notar el cruel maltrato al que fue sometido. El los miró fijamente, como si quisiera comprobar que eran los dos.

-Cuánto tiempo…-dijo.

La castaña no lo soportó más. Con una expresión de inmensa alegría se arrojó a sus brazos, apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas empapando el hombro de Harry.

-¡Estas aquí¡Al fin estas aquí!-le dijo emocionada al oído.

Harry no decía palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla también. Draco los miraba con una expresión de indiferencia, y de pronto, sintió una fría mirada sobre el.

El ojiverde le miraba penetrantemente, Draco le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?-preguntó secamente.

Hermione se separó de el levemente, y ella tomo su cara con las dos manos, comenzado a acariciarle las mejillas.

-Solo hablamos… lo importante es que estas aquí, que al fin regresaste.

-¡Harry!-grito una voz conocida.

Ron se acercaba apresuradamente, iba seguido por Lederman, Snape y Dumbledore.

-No puede ser-murmuró Lederman, quien miró a Draco de mala gana.

-Tendrá que admitir –dijo arrogante Malfoy– que tenía razón.

- - - -

**Holaaaaa**

**¡Si aun vivo!**

**Disculpen el retraso, jeje, es que los últimos meses han sido un poco atareados para mi. Sin embargo aquí sigo :D . Primero pues :D el 25 marzo cumpli 17 años :D:D:D:D:D , rayos, me falta un año para ser mayor de edad, se siente raro, un año para la "independencia", si se puede llamar así :P. **

**¡Harry!**

**Al fin aparece el susodicho, después de once capítulos al fin vuelve… Pero la cosa no parece, ni acabara ahí, Voldemort aún tiene un as bajo la manga…¿O siempre lo tuvo?**

**Como siempre mi total agradecimiento a las personas que hacen esto posible, por que aun cuando yo lo escribo, siempre esta detrás una gran comentario por parte de ustedes, que es la gasolina que hace funcionar este carro: **

**_Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Kaito Seishiro, JP, Ceci87,oOFreyaOo_**

**¡JP Muchisimas gracias!, tus sugerencias me parecieron muy acertadas. !Gracias:D :D**

**Saludos a todos :D y nos leemos más pronto es vez:D**

**Un abrazo**

**Silverwomen**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 12: Bienvenido a Casa, Harry**

**- - - - - - - - **

La alegría que sentía en ese momento le hizo sonreír ampliamente, lloraba, sin embargo eran lágrimas puras de felicidad. Al fin se sentía libre de toda preocupación. Todos los presentes en la enfermería denotaban -cada quien a su manera- la euforia que les embargaba.

Harry Potter estaba de vuelta, después de meses de intensa búsqueda. Algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban presentes, saboreando al fin la sensación de paz al su alrededor. Aunque era difícil asimilarlo, todo había pasado tan de repente, que no era de extrañarse la reacción de grata sorpresa por parte de los presentes.

Aquello se había vuelto un mar de emociones. Hermione observó detenidamente a Harry, quien era cuidadosamente curado por la señora Pomfrey, le hacía beber brebajes con distintas composiciones, la castaña pudo notar una seriedad extraña en Harry pero para nada cuestionable en ese momento, pues la experiencia sufrida bien lo ameritaba. Los Weasley no cabían en sí de felicidad, algunos chillidos de emoción eran emitidos de vez en cuando por sus integrantes, Ron especialmente lucía con el ánimo en las nubes.

Dumbledore seguía calmado, sin embargo, parecía más aliviado, como quien se quita un gran peso de encima, Lupin, sonriente, denotaba lo mismo. Snape seguía inmutable como siempre, aunque la tranquilidad en su duro rostro era notable.

Sin embargo, Lederman estaba distinto.

Estaba a tres camas de donde se encontraba Harry, recargado sobre el pie de la cama y dándole ligeramente la espalda al ojiverde. Su seriedad era sorprendente, no había dicho palabra alguna desde la llegada de Harry, solo un simple "Al fin", que sonó seco y hasta forzado. Hermione notó que por momentos Lederman balbuceaba algunas cosas, así mismo, imperceptibles para los demás.

-Señor Potter, esta noche estará bajo observación -le dijo Pomfrey-, quiero ver cómo sus herídas se curan.

Harry asintió, y justo después Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

-Está por demás decirte lo grato que es tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Harry, estarás bajo vigilancia estricta toda la noche por parte de nosotros. Ya mañana será otro día. Descansa, Harry.

Harry se limitó a asentir. Poco a poco los presentes se retiraron de la sala, quedando solo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Ya se te extrañaba! -exclamó Ron-. Espero todo esté bien, Harry.

- Sí lo está -contestó secamente- ¿podrían dejarme solo?

Los dos se sorprendieron, pero no discutieron la petición, comprendían perfectamente su situación, sin embargo, Harry lucía extremadamente apagado.

- Me asusta Harry -confesó Ron, una vez fuera de la enfermería-. Comprendo que acaba de pasar por una experiencia aterradora, pero jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

-Si, pero es que se ve completamente desalmado, como si solo fuera un zombi ahí- la voz de Hermione se quebró ligeramente.

Ron le pasó el brazo por el hombro, dándole una palmadita de apoyo.

-Esperemos… no tenemos otra opción.

Hermione asintió y le devolvió el gesto.

-Te veo en la sala común, tengo que hablar con mis padres -dijo Ron, enfilándose hacia un pasillo cercano-.

-Adiós, Ron.

Él le sonrió, después se perdió en pasillo. Inquieta, Hermione se recargó en la ventana, mirando perdidamente el horizonte calmo de Hogwarts. La cabeza le daba vueltas, hace algunos segundos era tan feliz, pero ahora la incertidumbre le martillaba los pensamientos. Sabía que Harry tenía razones para actuar así, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por su extraño comportamiento.

-¿Ya confías en mí?

Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de ella, tomándole el hombro. La castaña se estremeció un poco.

-Por favor Draco…-pidió- No me siento bien.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas levemente.

-Ya tienen a Potter aquí¿no era eso lo que querían?

- No es sólo eso…

-Te complicas la vida. Ya esta aquí¿que más quieres? No te quejes.

-¡Mira lo que tu jefe le hizo a Harry!-se volvió enfurecida- ¡Mira lo que le pasó a Harry!

-¡Yo ya no trabajo para Voldemort! -refutó Malfoy.

-¡Pero tu sabías eso de Harry¡Tu pudiste haber evitado esto, sabías donde estaba!

-¡Si, pero Potter seguía siendo mi enemigo y lo sigue siendo!- reveló.

La mano de Hermione asestó una fortísima bofetada a Draco. La mirada del rubio se tornó enfurecida, y la tomó violentamente de las muñecas, sacudiéndola.

-¡No jugaras conmigo más!- grito- ¡Te ayudé, fui paciente, pero no soportaré más esto!

Draco fue jalado repentinamente hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. Harry tenía los puños arriba, esperando atacar.

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione.

El rubio se incorporó rápidamente, mirando desconcertado a Harry Potter, arqueando las cejas levemente. Harry bajo los puños y lo tomó del cuello.

-¡No más tonterías!- le dijo entre dientes.

Los penetrantes ojos de Harry se volvieron hacia Hermione, mirándola con algo de rencor. Soltó a Malfoy y se volvió a meter a la enfermería.

-Ése es tu Harry Potter- le dijo Draco a Hermione con dificultad-. Tu gran Harry Potter.

La castaña miró la puerta de la enfermería, tenía un nudo atándole la garganta.

- - - - - -

Lederman se paseaba de aquí y allá, inquieto y lleno de molestia. Miró a su alrededor, el Bosque Prohibido lucía tan misteriosamente silencioso como siempre, aunque con ruidos extraños característicos de las criaturas nocturnas. Un aleteo conocido llamó su atención, elevó la mirada y se encontró con un águila de color oscuro. Después de mirarlo, el águila bajo del árbol y justo frente a el se transformó. Ahora Marco estaba parado junto a el.

-Vine tan rápido como pude, siento haber demorado.

-No importa…

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

El joven de ojos bicolor lo miro fijamente, como si dudara lo que le iba a decir.

- Harry Potter ha vuelto- dijo lentamente.

Los ojos y el cuerpo de Marco se estremecieron a la vez.

-¡¿Qué¡Eso es imposible, por qué…!

-¡Harry Potter ha vuelto y esa es la única verdad! - interrumpió tajante- esta vez esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡Pero… ¿Qué harás?!

- Voy a acabar con ese maldito…

-Nada de esto hubiera servido entonces- advirtió Marco-, tienes que esperar, no te queda de otra por que ahora todas las vistas están sobre él. No cometas tonterías y mantén un perfil bajo…

Lederman pateó un árbol cercano.

-¡No puedo creerlo…!

-¡Calma!- gritó Marco.

-¡Estoy seguro de que Draco Malfoy tiene las sucias manos metidas en esto!

Marco tomó a Ethan de los hombros, obligándole a mirarlo.

-Escúchame Ethan, escúchame bien, Lord Voldemort… sabes bien que él…

-¡No¡No puedo quedarme así…!

-¡Guardarás la calma y punto¡No metas la pata esta vez!

Marco le apretó más los hombros, Ethan desvió la mirada. El silencio calmo los ánimos alterados.

-Ya sé qué hacer -le dijo Marco-, pero simplemente tendrás que seguir tal como ahora. Y aléjate de Potter por favor, limítate a cumplir tu trabajo.

Le dio un papel. En el que se podía leer, al inicio del párrafo el nombre de: Marco Lederman.

- - - - - -

- Señor, Harry Potter ya está en Hogwarts, al parecer una fue encontrado en una aldea.

Lord Voldemort miró a Lucius.

- Algo inevitable. Es hora de desplegar fuerzas. ¿Qué hay de Draco?

- Creo que ya está de nuevo con nosotros…-dijo inseguro.

- Ya lo sabes, si esta con nosotros recibirá la gloria, si no me encargaré yo mismo de matarlo…

Lucius Malfoy cerró los ojos con pesar. El imponente y temible Voldemort se enfiló hacia la puerta, y miro la cueva minuciosamente.

-Es hora de actuar ya –dijo calmo, pero con tono letal.

- - - - - -

Lederman volvía con la sangre hirviendo a su despacho. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que dejar que las aguas se calmasen un poco.

Para su sorpresa, Remus Lupin le esperaba en la puerta.

-Ah, profesor Lederman, Dumbledore me pidió que le avisara que Lawrence DuBois llega mañana, que quiere verlo en el salón de transformaciones a las 4:00 de la mañana.

-Esta bien, ahí estaré -contestó secamente, casi molesto.

-¿Está bien?, desde hace algún rato luce incómodo.

-Estoy bien. Si me lo permite, tengo que descansar.

Lupin le miró fijamente, con cierta desconfianza.

- No parece contento por lo de Harry.

Lederman paró en seco. Pudo sentir la desconfianza por parte de Lupin. Se volvió hacia él y le dijo cautelosamente.

-Me preocupan las represalias… Sabe perfectamente que Voldemort no se quedará con las manos cruzadas.

- Lo sé, pero me parece que usted habla como si supiera algo más… Es curioso que lo llame por su nombre, con tanta tranquilidad.

-Piense lo que quiera, soy una persona que no se fía de nada. Hasta mañana.

Diciendo esto, Lederman cerró la puerta de su despacho.

- - - - -

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin aquí de nuevo.**

**Las cosas aún no terminan, apenas empiezan. Voldemort ya ha comenzado, y las cosas con Lederman… ¿De que lado está?**

**Un misterio más para este fanfic.**

**Por cierto, como ven la película de OdF¿ya la vieron¿qué les pareció?, yo no la eh visto, espero verla pronto. Y a 8 días para el fin… 8 días para la verdad… Que raro se siente, quisiera que llegara pronto el libro pero también quisiera que no se terminara la saga… Esperemos lo mejor ;)**

**Y como siempre, mil gracias, gracias y más gracias a las personas que lo hacen todo esto posible:**

**Kaito Seishiro, Cissy Black-Potter, JP, Freya, ale, Aranel-Riddle , Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Hikari-Chika.**

**¡JP mil gracias de nuevo! ****Espero y mañana puedas ver OdF. Por cierto, a mi tampoco me gusto el 2007, pero tengo que usarlo hasta que consiga de nuevo el 2003, por que el cd del 2003 ya no funciona. Por cierto, como notarás omití un par de recomendaciones tuyas, créeme, falta muy poco para que sepas el por que ;). Cuidate**

**Saludos y un abrazo.**

**SilverWomen **


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 13: Lawrence DuBois**

**- - - - - **

Aún parecía de noche cuando Lederman entró al salón de transformaciones. Sus párpados parecían rocas oprimiendo sus ojos. A pesar de haberse dado un baño minutos antes, aún sentía ese sueño endemoniado en todo el cuerpo.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, buscando algún rastro de Dumbledore o de alguna otra persona, pero solo él se encontraba ahí. Los salones eran tan silenciosos y pacíficos, casi irreconocibles a su aspecto común. El sonido de la puerta mató el silencio, al volverse Lederman se encontró con Dumbledore, quien lucía una túnica muy elegante.

-Buenos días profesor Lederman-saludo gentilmente.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

-La razón por la que lo he citado tan temprano es por que el señor Lawrence DuBois llegará pronto, la C.I.N.M como sabe, empezará en un par de días.

-Lo sé señor¿Cuál será mi misión?

-Usted estará a cargo del señor DuBois, tendrá que estar el mayor tiempo con él, custodiándolo.

A Ethan no le agradó mucho la idea, no tenía la menor intención de pasarse de guardaespaldas de DuBois ni mucho menos, tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Aún así, Lederman asintió sin quejarse.

-Está bien, profesor. ¿A que hora llega DuBois?

-Dentro de una hora, tendrá que estar en recibiéndolo en la entrada de Hogwarts. Por favor profesor, esto es muy importante, mucho del éxito de la C.I.N.M. depende de que DuBois este cómodo y pueda hacer su trabajo.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus anteojos en forma de media luna, Lederman asintió de nuevo y se dio media vuelta.

-Asi lo haré.

- - - - -

Ron cargaba una pequeña maleta que tenía algo de ropa para Harry y una que otra de sus pertenencias. Harry caminaba al lado suyo, sin embargo no había dicho más que monosílabos. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, las heridas en el rostro de su amigo casi habían desaparecido, solo quedaba un par de la mejilla, otra que cruzaba el párpado de su ojo izquierdo y la imborrable cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

-El dormitorio sigue igual, ayer me encargué de arreglar tus cosas- le dijo Ron alegre- y espero esté todo bien.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco.

Harry lo miró y le hizo un gesto con la boca, Ron sonrió dudoso ante aquella mueca. Después de cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda, Ron y Harry encontraron la sala común medio vacía.

-Esto no ha cambiado mucho-dijo Ron.

-Veo que no… Espera un momento -pidió Harry.

Sorpresivamente, Harry comenzó a recorrer minuciosamente la sala común, como si tratara de reconocer cada una de sus partes, para no olvidarlas nunca. Sus manos tocaban la tapicería con una sorprendente suavidad, observando la decoración roja y dorada que tenía la sala. El pelirrojo pudo notar la inevitable sorpresa en los pocos alumnos de la sala, sin embargo, ninguno se había atrevido a acercársele siquiera, solo lo miraban entre la curiosidad y la admiración.

Pero a Harry no parecía importarle, justo ahora examinaba los sofás junto a la chimenea, con la mirada más que maravillada. De pronto, Hermione bajó del dormitorio de chicas, lucía una camisa rosa oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla. Miró a Harry, estaba asustada y anonadada a la vez. Harry la observó casi inexpresivo y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunto sin emoción.

-Bien, Harry…

La castaña y el ojiverde se miraron durante unos segundos. Ron pudo notar una tensión incómoda por parte de Hermione, mientras que Harry parecía una estatua inmutable. Pasaron algunos segundos, cuando casi impulsivamente Hermione caminó junto a Harry y se aferró a su brazo, como si jamás quisiera soltarlo.

-Yo te acompañaré arriba- le dijo sin mirarle.

- Está bien.

Hermione miró a Ron, y este se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos los tres, entonces- les dijo sonriente.

- - - - - - -

Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Lederman antes, le encontraría casi irreconocible en ese momento. Jamás se le vio tan elegante; portaba un pantalón de vestir negro, junto con una camisa blanca de botones, una corbata negra colgaba de su cuello. Los zapatos estaban tan lustrados como podían, brillaban con cada movimiento que el hacia. Llevaba una gabardina negra simple, solo con un par de bolsillos a la altura de la cintura y para finalizar el atuendo, su pelo negro estaba peinado hacía atrás y se había rasurado la barba que cubría el contorno de su cara.

-Muy bien, profesor Lederman – lo felicitó Dumbledore-. Excelente.

Lederman no le sonrió muy contento, se sentía incómodo con el atuendo y por supuesto no estaba nada de acuerdo con haberse rasurado. Pero en fin, ahí estaba él, tenía que cumplir de cualquier forma y ya mañana arreglaría lo de la barba.

-Llegará de un momento a otro- dijo Dumbledore-, lo más probable es que quiera reconocer el castillo primero, así que deberá llevarlo a que lo recorra, después lo escoltará a su habitación y se reunirá conmigo para darme el informe¿está bien?

-Sí, profesor.

La gran y majestuosa entrada de Hogwarts estaba vacía, se había pedido a los alumnos que evitaran pasarse por ahí. De pronto Lederman miró la puerta abrirse, el gigante Hagrid irrumpió en la sala, seguido por McGonagall. Los dos lucían tan formales como Lederman, o al menos eso pretendía Hagrid, que traía un espantoso traje de peluche grisáceo.

-Ya está aquí, Dumbledore- le informó McGonagall.

Dos hombres entraron justo después de que McGonagall hablara, vestían de un verde oscuro, casi negro. El que entró siguiendo a los hombres era Lawrence DuBois, según pensaba Lederman.

-¡Lawrence!-saludó animado Dumbledore-¡Cuánto tiempo!

DuBois sonrió ampliamente. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, casi rubio, vestía una especie de túnica roja, con bordados en negro azabache en las mangas y el cuello. Todo era sujetado por un cinturón negro brillante. Una capa gris le cubría la espalda.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Dumbledore – le dijo DuBois, estirando los brazos para abrazarlo- , gracias por mantener discreta mi bienvenida.

Albus Dumbledore le sonrió ampliamente y le palmeó la espalda.

-Quiero presentarte a Ethan Lederman – le dijo Dumbledore, quien se volvió hacía el aludido-, nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Por un momento DuBois pareció confundido, pero inmediatamente cambió su expresión por una más amable, y saludó a Lederman con la mano. Ethan no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante aquella expresión, que parecía no estar dando crédito a lo dicho por Dumbledore.

-Un placer, señor Lederman –pronunció despacio-. ¿De los Lederman de Escocia¿Los grandes cuidadores de criaturas?

-Así es, señor.

-Ah –hizo una pausa-, desde la trágica muerte de David Lederman y toda su familia no había tenido noticias de ustedes, de hecho creí que no quedaba ninguno…

Lederman se sintió atacado, DuBois podía llegar a ser algo inquisitivo con su tono.

-Pues, de alguna forma- dijo rápidamente- no queda ningún Lederman legítimo, David Lederman era mi abuelo, pero mi padre nació de una relación fuera del matrimonio.

DuBois le miró arrugando la nariz, no se esperaba la respuesta.

-¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

-Marco Lederman, señor.

El hombre hizo un rápido movimiento con los ojos, pero repuso aquel gesto con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa si sueno algo inquisitivo hijo, pero tantos años trabajando como auror me han hecho ser desconfiado –le guiñó un ojo- , no conozco a tu padre, pero hazle llegar mis saludos por el respeto que le tuve a tu abuelo.

-Así lo haré, señor.

Dumbledore, que había permanecido callado durante la conversación, trató de romper la tensión.

-El señor Lederman estará a cargo de tí durante tu estancia, el será una especie de "guía".

-Albus, sabes que traigo quien lo haga- miro al par de hombres de verde- , no lo considero necesario.

-Es mejor-repuso Dumbledore-, que alguien familiarizado con el castillo te guíe. Por favor, Lawrence.

Meditó un momento, miró a Lederman fijamente y se volvió con el director.

-Está bien.

- - - - - - - - -

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al campo de Quidditch - le preguntó Ron- , como en los viejos tiempos?

- Prefiero descansar y comer algo -contestó Harry.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, varias personas se les acercaban para saludar a Harry, quien parecía importarle un cacahuate lo que le decían. Hermione y Ron no podía quitarse de la cabeza la preocupación, pero comprendían que todo era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry volviera a ser el mismo.

Era gratificante volver a ver al trío junto, pero aun había un vacío que no se podía llenar.

Se encontraron los tres frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor, Harry se paró en seco y miró fijamente a la izquierda, como si hubiera sido obra de un mero impulso. Ron y Hermione se volvieron también, y para su sorpresa, cuatro hombres de dirigían hacía ellos.

-¡Harry Potter!-dijo maravillado Lawrence DuBois.

Cuando los cuatro se acercaron más, Hermione y Ron reconocieron a Ethan Lederman, que iba justo detrás de DuBois, seguido por otros dos hombres más. Hermione notó que Lederman lucía muy galante, jamás se imagino verlo así, aunque parecía más serio que de costumbre.

-Señor Potter, soy Lawrence DuBois del departamento de Seguridad Internacional- agitó la mano de Harry-, estamos más que contentos de tenerlo de vuelta, y le protegeremos pase lo que pase.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Harry le sonrió levemente. Después miró intensamente a Lederman, que no ocultaba cierto brillo extraño en la mirada. Se miraron unos segundos, y luego Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Profesor Lederman¿Nos dará clases hoy?

- No -contestó tajante-. McGonagall me suplirá, pórtense bien por favor-miró significativamente a Hermione.

DuBois tomó a Harry de la muñeca y se lo llevó aparte. Hablando animada, pero discretamente con él. Lederman Hermione y Ron los miraron interesados.

Cuando de pronto, Lederman se tambaleó tomando el hombro de Hermione.

-¡¿Está bien, profesor?!-preguntó preocupada.

Ron tomó a Lederman por el brazo derecho, pues el izquierdo lo tenía sobre su ojo de color azul. Ethan sentía un zumbido potente en los oídos, un punzante dolor su ojo y parte de su cabeza. Sentía que se desvanecía, pero Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron fuertemente.

-¡Profesor!-dijo alarmado el pelirrojo.

DuBois dio zancadas para acercarse a Lederman, y rápidamente le introdujo una especie de dulce en la boca. Ethan pareció volver en sí, bajo su mano izquierda lentamente, para encontrarse con algo terrible.

-Es mejor terminar por hoy Lederman¿Ha desayunado? –dijo DuBois.

-No- contestó serio.

-¿Ethan, está bien?-preguntó Hermione.

Lederman giró casi toda su cabeza para verla, la miro fijamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Debe ser que no he desayunado, llevaré al señor DuBois a su habitación.

Diciendo esto, Lederman caminó tambaleante dejando atrás a todos, miró a Harry que también le miraba. No le hizo caso y siguió derecho.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió DuBois-, cuídense mucho.

También miró a Harry, con una sonrisa que el ojiverde le devolvió. El par de hombres que venían con el lo siguieron, dejando atrás al trío.

-Ethan… -murmuró Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - -

-Descanse ya, Lederman-le dijo DuBois, frente a la puerta de su habitación- No se meta en más problemas… Lederman…

Aún confundido, y sintiendo más que nada ganas de largarse de ahí, Lederman pudo sentir ese tono despectivo que usaba DuBois al nombrarlo.

-Tengo años trabajando en el Ministerio, Lederman –continuó el hombre-, no soy tan fácil de engañar como cree, que quede claro que no me fío de usted, todo esto lo hago por Dumbledore y la C.I.N.M..

-No es necesario que me lo repita-contestó airado Lederman-, ya me he dado cuenta. Pero estoy aquí para ayudarle y cumplir mi trabajo, por lo menos cada quien cumpla con lo suyo, que después de esto dudo que nos volvamos a ver.

DuBois sonrió con malicia.

-Claro que no nos volveremos a ver… Lederman.

Lo miró de arriba abajo y se metió en su cuarto. Lederman apretó los puños y se volvió inquieto. Con prisa evidente comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, tenía que avisar cuanto antes de su incidente. Chocó en el camino con algunas cosas que se encontraban en los pasillos, su brazo izquierdo sufría terriblemente con cada impacto. Al doblar la esquina salió disparado al chocar con algo.

Draco Malfoy lo miró con asco.

-¡¿Está ciego, Lederman?! -gritó molesto.

Aún en el piso, Lederman se llevó su mano al ojo izquierdo, que había comenzado a sangrar. Sin contestar al rubio, se paró en seco y siguió corriendo hacia su despacho, ignorando los gritos de Malfoy que le pedían que se detuviera. Minutos después, entró despavorido al despacho y accionó una pluma mágica con su varita, la cual se elevó en el aire lista para escribir.

-Tres problemas -le dijo a la pluma, que redacto rápidamente-. Primero, no pienso aceptar todo lo que me has dado.

Hizo una pausa y tomó una poción plateada de la mesilla contigua, bebiéndola desesperadamente.

-Segundo, Lawrence DuBois ha llegado y sospecha terriblemente de mí y de ti- respiró profundamente y se toco el ojo izquierdo- .Tercero, he quedado ciego de mi ojo izquierdo. Atentamente, Ethan Lederman.

- - - - - - - - - -

**El pasado domingo 22 de Julio del 2007, este humilde fan fic "The Conspirancy" ha cumplido un año desde su publicación, y quiero más que nada, dar una agradecimiento a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído este fan fic, y han soportado a esta dizque escritora :P durante todo un año…**

**Para ustedes… que han estado aquí, lo mejor de mis deseos**

--

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les parece, ahora más rápido que de costumbre la actualización.**

**Y tengo la mente tan cargada y saturada que tenía que escribir desesperadamente esto. Han llegado dos nuevas ideas para dos nuevos fics… y no me han dejado en paz. Pero claro primero esta este;D. Además que me la eh pasado pensando tanto en este, y de pronto no se como rayos llega inspiración y comienzo a escribir… Pero en verdad que tengo la cabeza llena de tantas cosas… Dios… **

**Persona interesante ese DuBois… Parece que llego el talón de Aquiles de Lederman, que para variar le pasa lo de su ojo… Harry parece ceder… las cosas cambian. **

**-Sobre Deathly Hallows y La Orden del Fénix- NO CONTIENE SPOILERS**

**La película cumplió.**

**El libro, pues me gusto y nada más, tengo la sensación de que le falto algo, pero no quiero decir con eso que es malo. Solo que algo le falto un toque de la pluma mágica de JKR. Pero en verdad que es un libro que cumple, ah unos le ha parecido excelente, a mi me parece muy bien, solo algo faltó.**

**Pero la verdad gracias a JKR por todo este tiempo, por todo lo que nos dio y nos enseño con esta maravillosa saga. Y más que nada,¡¡ gracias por Harry Potter JKR!!**

**¡¡¡Gracias JKR por todo este tiempo!!!**

**Quien quiera el libro en ingles completo, mándeme un mensaje, un correo o agrégueme a su msn, con gusto se lo mando.**

**Un merecido abrazo**

**SilverWomen**


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Conspirancy**_

**Capitulo 14: La orden de Lord Voldemort**

- - - - - -

A una distancia considerable, el mítico castillo de Hogwarts se erguía con hegemonía sobre el paisaje verdoso. El mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, como era llamado comúnmente, miró a aquella construcción con detenimiento y fervor desgarrador. No era para nada un secreto que ahí se encontraba su objetivo principal, y la gloria se escondía detrás de sus muros antiguos que alguna vez fueron su hogar. Miró sus manos pálidas y largas; venció a la muerte una vez, aún cuando el mundo pensó que se quemaba en el infierno, volvió a nacer de sus cenizas más ambicioso y poderoso que nunca, con la idea certera de que estas vez nada ni nadie lo iba a detener jamás. Oyó unos pasos firmes contra el pasto crecido, reconoció al instante el par de botas características de Lucius Malfoy.

-Mi señor-llamó despacio-, ya e dado las ordenes que me pidió.

Voldemort se volvió rápido, recordó el asunto que tenía que arreglar con Malfoy.

-Todo ha salido bien- dijo con voz de piedra-, excepto una cosa…

La pausa siguiente agrego una tensión al cuerpo de Malfoy, sentía que el estómago le daba vueltas por la ansiedad.

-Lo único que nos ha fallado, no, -sonrió demencial- él único que me ha fallado es tu hijo, Lucius.

Poco a poco sintió venir aquella reclamación, Draco se había refugiado bajo la fortaleza de Hogwarts, no sabía si estaba de su lado o no, puesto que su hijo evitó cuantas veces pudo decirle sus movimientos y aclararle de una buena vez que era que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

-Mi señor, yo…

-Mátalo-ordenó secamente.

Ni siquiera cerró la boca cuando fue interrumpido, aún su cerebro pareció adormilarse y era incapaz de conectar sus ideas claramente, como si no hubiera entendido aquellas claras palabras del Lord.

-No puedo arriesgarme, Lucius. -dijo el Lord con su voz característica- Tu hijo no parece estar de mi lado, te lo advertí antes, eliminaré a todo aquel obstáculo que se cruce en mi camino, aún cuando tuviera que matarlos a todos ustedes.

-Pero mi señor…

-¡Hazlo!-gritó con voz potente.

Malfoy agachó la mirada sin poder contestar, sentía una amargura raspando su garganta, a tal grado que parecía quemarle la piel. Aceptó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para ir a cumplir su misión: Después de todo, juró lealtad eterna a Lord Voldemort.

- - - - - - - - -

La luz rojiza bañó cada elemento del horizonte, la señal más clara de que el sol estaba punto de ponerse. Incluso el bosque prohibido se vio un poco más cálido, pero sin quitarle esa vista de peligro a los lugares que aún tenían una sombra oscura, como si quisiera avisarle hasta al más incauto de su poder inmenso. Lederman observó atento la escena, pero su rostro mostraba gran preocupación. Al volverse miró la pluma mágica, que hacía cuatro horas escribió su última carta, y, para desgracia de Lederman, ninguna respuesta 

visible se avecinaba, según parecía. Su ojo izquierdo le dolía horrorosamente, y junto con él, toda la parte izquierda de su cabeza quería estallar por el dolor constante. Tenía la mente saturada debido a tantas cosas que le pasaron y no encontraba consuelo alguno, o manera de descargar esa ansiedad en todo su cuerpo, la desesperación se había apoderado de él poco a poco. Volvió a mirar el bosque prohibido por la ventana, y de pronto sintió tanta sorpresa y alivio cuando distinguió un animal poco usual moviéndose entre la hierba. Se trataba de un tejón que arrastraba una maleta de cuero marrón, que bien le superaba en peso y tamaño. Lederman encendió su varita con una luz verde, captando curiosamente la atención del animal, que se levantó sobre sus dos patas y movió la cabeza varias veces, sin perder tiempo, el profesor de Hogwarts se precipitó al lugar donde estaba el animal, y llegó ahí en pocos minutos.

-Tendrás que ocultarte en mi capa -le dijo al tejón-, si te ven sospecharan de mi.

El tejón le hizo caso y se oculto en su espalda bajo la túnica, Lederman recogió la maleta y se la colgó en un hombro con sumo cuidado, después emprendió el viaje de regreso a su despacho. Cuando llegó, puso la maleta con cuidado sobre su cama, y el tejón saltó al piso, minutos después, el viejo Johannes apareció frente a él.

-Siento la tardanza-dijo el hombre-, estábamos algo lejos.

-No hay problema, agradezco que hayas venido.

-Recuéstate, te revisaré en unos minutos.

Lederman obedeció, se dejó caer exhausto sobre su cama, mientras Johannes sacaba unos extraños instrumentos color plata de la maleta, que traía cuidadosamente envueltos, sacó también varias botellitas que contenían pócimas y algunas hierbas extrañas. Se sentó junto a él y con la mano fina de un experto palpó las zonas alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no puedes ver?-pregunto mientras revisaba.

-Creo que cuatro horas, me duele mucho y no ha dejado de molestarme, ni siquiera la poción funcionó.

-Ya veo-dijo Johannes.

Johannes tomó una botella de pócima de un color oscuro y vació un poco sobre un gran algodón; con cuidado colocó el algodón sobre el ojo izquierdo, pidió a Lederman que no lo cerrara y dejara que la poción entrara a su cuerpo.

-Puedes abrir y cerrar tu ojo para que lo absorba mejor-explicó el hombre-, esto anestesiará la mitad de tu rostro, así que no te preocupes si no la sientes.

Se volvió y tomó un par de instrumentos plateados, y miró su reloj para observar cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-Esto jamás me ocurrió antes-dijo Lederman-, me dolía, hasta llego a sangrarme un poco, pero no dejó nunca de funcionar, ¿qué me pasa?

Con los instrumentos, Johannes comenzó a explorar el ojo de Lederman lentamente, para vigilar su movilidad y el estado de su ojo.

-Lo que hicimos contigo fue algo arriesgado-explico mientras trabajaba-, pudiste morir, pero lograste algo grandioso e inigualable, lógicamente todo tiene sus consecuencias y sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que tu cuerpo tuviera algunos defectos y hasta fallarte de vez en cuando, pero…

Ethan tragó saliva, pensó en lo peor durante la pausa siguiente, antes de que él continuara.

-La ciencia y a veces la magia no pueden explicar la naturaleza humana-explico Johannes-, yo mismo, que he combinado la ciencia con la magia para curar, no puedo encontrar alguna razón para esto…

-Dímelo ya, Johannes-pidió Ethan.

-Cada parte de nuestro cuerpo resguarda, de alguna manera, parte de nuestra esencia y alma; no son sólo pedazos de carne, si no que nos pertenecen tienen algo nuestro guardado-se aclaró la garganta-, yo creo que tu cuerpo ha comenzado a reclamar su parte original.

Contuvo el impulso de voltear rápidamente, lo reemplazó con un apretón a las sábanas de la cama.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Quiere decir que la persona que tiene tu ojo verdadero está ahora en Hogwarts -reveló-, y tu cuerpo está pidiendo que su ojo vuelva a su lugar.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter se miró a un espejo. Con su mirada, estudió cada parte de su cuerpo detalladamente; cada rasgo, cada marca, cada pequeño detalle que su apariencia tenía fue analizado minuciosamente por el par de ojos verdes de Harry. Para él, todo eso no era más que el cuerpo de un extraño, sentía que era un alma atrapada en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, y que era su condena para toda la eternidad.

Un viento entró por la ventana contigua sacudiendo la melena negra del muchacho, meneando curiosamente sus cabellos en un vaivén continuo; las explicaciones no bastaban, aunque el sacrificio tuviera una recompensa, adaptarse de nuevo a todo era un retroceso para él. Las noches en la cueva oscura, pensando en las memorias olvidadas, en los recuerdos perdidos en alguna parte de su memoria, aquellos momentos que se volvieron tan intensos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pensando que ahora tenía que vivir otra vida, sonreír a extraños conocidos y acostumbrarse a tiempos y espacios que él no reconocía, pero que la gente decía que debía reconocer…

Sintió rencor desenfrenado, el verde se volvió fuego cuando se miró de nuevo al espejo. Odiaba su cuerpo, y odiaba su nueva vida. En un arrebato de ira, tomó la varita de su bolsillo y se la apunto al rostro. Una sonrisa de ironía y malicia se encorvó en sus labios pálidos; jugó con la muerte cuando pasó la punta de la varita por su cuello, quiso probar de nuevo la paz del dejar de existir otra vez.

-_Avada…_

Un grito le hizo volverse. Hermione estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación con la mirada temblando de la impresión, se abalanzó sobre él con fuerza, pero Harry la detuvo poniéndole una mano fuerte en el pecho.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-gritó ella desesperada.

Harry no respondió, le sonrió de manera extraña y tomó una de sus manos, depositándole su varita y obligándola a que apuntara a él de nuevo.

-Inténtalo -le pidió con cinismo-, si eres mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué no me quitas el sufrimiento?

Quedó pasmada unos segundos, no lo podía creer.

-¡Estás loco!-grito- ¡Yo jamás haría eso!

Enfureció de nuevo y tiró a Hermione hacia unas viejas cajas llenas de pergaminos.

-¡Entonces lárgate!, ¡No te entrometas!

Sin decir más, Harry se apuntó de nuevo la varia al pecho, "_Avada…_" pronunció lentamente. Hermione ahogó un grito desesperado, sin embargo, pasó algo inesperado. Cuando Harry iba a pronunciar la segunda parte de la maldición, su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, la castaña contemplaba atónita la escena, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. Harry emitió un grito sonoro y del más puro dolor, fue entonces cuando Hermione reaccionó y se incorporó para ayudarlo. Sorprendentemente, él la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que sus dedos podían haber quedado marcados en su espalda.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-preguntó alarmada.

Harry emitió un chillido, la parte izquierda de su espalda le quemaba con fuerza desmedida, y sólo él sabía la razón, y no estaba dispuesto a decírsela a Hermione. De pronto, el dolor cesó y él dejó de retorcerse.

- - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy caminaba exaltado por los pasillos del castillo, en su mano derecha sostenía un pedazo de pergamino arrugado y amarillento. Se detuvo en un ventanal donde se podía ver claramente el bosque prohibido, buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que él estaba ahí, pero no vio nada. Siguió exasperado hasta encontrar la salida más próxima a las afueras del castillo. Por un momento pensó en regresar, pero tenía bien presente que estar evitándolo sería inútil, de alguna manera la situación se volvería aún más complicada. Salió por una puerta y bajó una escalinata de piedra; momentos después yacía parado frente al bosque prohibido con la mirada expectante.

-Sé que éstas ahí -dijo-, estamos seguros aquí.

Sus palabras lograron que la persona que esperaba saliera de su escondite. Lucius Malfoy salió de detrás de un árbol y se quitó la capucha.

-Es bueno volverte a ver-le dijo con falsa cordialidad.

-Dime a que has venido-pidió altaneramente-, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Lucius sonrió, pero algunos músculos de su cara delataban una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-No has jugado muy bien tus piezas, Draco - dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Estás en un grave problema.

Draco no se inmutó, permaneció parado y expectante.

-Dime hijo, ¿has hecho lo que te he pedido? Sabes que Lord Voldemort está impaciente.

-Está ya todo hecho-le dijo distraído.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que todo ya esta asegurado?

-No es mi problema, es ahora su trabajo -contesto rápido-. ¿Eso es todo?

-No. Draco, sin tu apoyo esto no funcionará como debe -dijo Lucius-, es necesario que sientes cabeza y tomes de una buena vez tu posición.

Sintió que fue lo suficientemente persuasivo para que su hijo sentara cabeza, pero Draco no cedió.

-Las cosas están ya hechas, y de ahora en adelante yo no quiero saber nada más de esto.

Lucius se movió sorprendido y enojado, no le dio crédito a sus oídos. ¿Qué no lo apoyaría ya?

-Han pasado muchas cosas-continuó Draco-, yo más que nadie estaba tan emocionado por servir a Lord Voldemort y ser por fin digno de tu aprobación, sin embargo sólo perdí el tiempo, ¿sabes?

El señor Malfoy permaneció en silencio.

-Mi madre cayó enferma, pero tú no fuiste capaz de irla a ver ningún día, a pesar de que su estado fue grave y yo no pude salir de Hogwarts por la estúpida misión. Me empeñé en que todo saliera bien, pero no parece satisfacerte nada de lo que hago.

-¡Esto es por la causa, los sangre sucia caerán por fin!-refutó Malfoy.

-No lo entiendes-le dijo Draco con la mirada intensa-, yo no hacía esto por Voldemort, ni siquiera por el orgullo de la familia, si no por ganar por primera vez tu aprobación y me he dado cuenta de eso. Yo ya he cumplido padre, ahora déjame en paz para seguir adelante, con o sin ti.

La furia de Lucius Malfoy se acrecentó a medida que Draco hablaba. Se sintió traicionado por todo lo que, según él, había hecho por su hijo y su familia, sabía que Narcisa entendería su ausencia, pero no creyó nunca que Draco sería un desertor.

-¡Ser un desertor es peor que ser un traidor! -grito enfurecido-, ¡Eres un cobarde mal agradecido!

-¡No!, ¡Ya complete mi última misión para Lord Voldemort!

Los ánimos se atizaron cuando Draco se dio media vuelta para irse. En un acto de rabia, Lucius Malfoy sacó y apuntó la varita hacia su hijo, y con ferocidad pronunció ¡"_Avada Kedravra"!. _Draco no reaccionó a tiempo, y el hechizo casi le impacta el pecho, de no ser por una fuerza rara que lo empujó. Con rapidez se incorporó para encontrarse con que, ha varios metros de ahí, Hermione estaba parada con su varita apuntándole, ella era quien lo había salvado.

-¡Es el colmo ser salvado por una sangre sucia!- gritó Lucius.

Hermione se volvió hacia el señor Malfoy.

-¡Lárguese de aquí o morirá!-grito amenazante- ¡Dumbledore vendrá por usted!

Lucius rió con cinismo.

-¡Ninguna sangre sucia me dirá que hacer!-gritó, después le apuntó con la varita- ¡_Crucio!_

El hechizo hizo que Hermione se retorciera de dolor en el piso, pero justo cuando Draco iba a maldecir a su padre, un segundo hechizo lo impactó por la izquierda. A la distancia, Ethan Lederman se acercaba rápidamente hacía ellos, lucía claramente enfurecido y tenía su ojo izquierdo parchado.

-¡Detente Lucius Malfoy!-ordenó.

Malfoy se incorporó y lanzó un hechizo que fue evadido por Lederman.

-¡¿Otra vez tú?!-gritó enojado.

Draco corrió a ver el estado de Hermione, estaba inconciente a causa de que el hechizo había sido bastante poderoso. Mientras tanto, Lucius y Lederman peleaban con tenacidad y furia, lanzándose maldiciones e hiriéndose en varias ocasiones, Draco reaccionó y lanzo un _Expelliarmus _ que desarmó a su padre rápidamente.

-¡Ya sabrás de mí, Draco!

Diciendo esto, se escabulló en el bosque prohibido, perdiéndose entre su maleza y sin oportunidad de poder seguirlo. Lederman estaba herido y Hermione inconsciente cuando Lawrence DuBois y un grupo de Aurores llegaron apresuradamente a la escena.

- - - -- -- -

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno bueno, aunque aseguraron que había muerto de nuevo xD, no, ¡sigo viva! Pero desgraciadamente con menos tiempo que antes, pido una disculpa, pero son situaciones ajenas a mi voluntad. En mi preparatoria piden servicio y prácticas, a veces ya no encuentro tiempo, es mi último año y ya para en junio tengo mi examen para la universidad, estoy bastante nerviosa. Pero en fin, mi pasión es escribir y aunque tenga que estar por ahí como pueda escribiendo lo haré.**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, ya saben que se los agradezco inmensamente y la única manera de pagarles es tratar de hacer las cosas mejores cada día. ¡Gracias!**

**JP un millón de gracias de nuevo, no sé lo que haría sin tí, aún sigo siendo despistada en algunas cosas como vez, pero leo cuanto puedo y practico. Tengo un pequeño problema, con las prisas a veces malinterpreto el significado de algunas palabras (como ya te diste cuenta), es puro despiste y lo corregiré, diccionario diccionario. ¡Gracias JP!**

**Bueno un gran saludo y espero estén bien.**

**SilverWomen**


End file.
